And They Say Reading Is Good For You
by JSBG
Summary: Before this interview, she hadn't known about her supposed 'best friend' plans with her long-term boyfriend, Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I saw a magazine interview from Heather Morris on Tumblr, and decided to make a short fic about it. This one probably won't last very long, less than 10 chapter probably but I thought hey, why not. So here it is. **

**Please tell me whether or not I should continue this.**

**WARNING: HEYA FIC NOT BRITTANA!**

**Summary: **Naya reads HeMo's interview from _Fitness _magazine. A short fic about her reaction, and the aftermath of it.**  
>Rating:<strong> T (For the moment)**  
>Words: <strong>1838

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee, let alone the wonderful cast. This isn't true, and it's just an idea (unfortunately).**

* * *

><p><strong>And They Say Reading Is Good For You:<br>Chapter One**

'_I want to marry him so bad," Heather says, "That's what I really care about. I want to marry Taylor and have kids with him. I love acting but if it affects my relationships, then I won't continue doing it."_

Naya slammed down her copy of Fitness Magazine on the coffee table in the middle of her trailer. Tears streamed from her cheek as she clutched her chest. It was stupid, sure her and Heather were best friends, but she'd never felt so betrayed before. Before this interview, she hadn't known about her supposed, 'best friends' plan with her long-term boyfriend Taylor.

She brought her legs up to her chest, clutching them as her head hit the back of the couch. She'd known Heather for two years, and ever since the first time they met she'd known fate had laid a hand, and that they'd be best friends. But there was something about this interview, that made her insides burn, almost reflecting jealousy.

_No, no I'm not jealous_.

She said to herself, shaking her head and pressing her forehead to her knees. The Cheerios uniform she was wearing wasn't as comfy as it looked - the fabric itched against her body, but considering she had to be on set in five minutes, there was no point in changing.

The tears subsided after a few minutes, just leaving salty tracks down her cheeks. She rocked back and fourth a few times, mulling over Heather's words.

_'I want to marry him so bad.'_

_'I want to marry Taylor and have kids with him.'_

"Fuck off." She said, shoving herself off the sofa and heading towards the bedroom in order to check herself over in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen slightly, and rimmed with a red ring. Naya had always loved being a Latina, but a disadvantage was the intensity of the red that formed around her eyes whenever she cried.

"Oh for fuck sake."

She brought the back of her hand up to her eyes, wiping away the salty tracks and remnants of mascara. She knew either Brad, Ian or Ryan was going to grill her for mucking up her make-up, and it would delay filming for at least three minutes whilst Gina, her make-up artist fixed it.

Three knocks sounded from her trailer door, before a rough voice bellowed;

"Naya, you're needed on set in one minute."

"Okay." She replied, straightening out the incredibly short skirt and tugging on her top slightly since apparently it'd bunched up. Naya turned, walking out the bedroom and glancing at the bright blue cover of the fitness magazine Heather had been interviewed in.

"Jesus Nay. Stop being so fucking pathetic." She whispered, pressing her fingertips to the puffy bags under her eyes, trying to minimise them. She took one large gulp of air before clicking down on the handle and walking out onto the concrete floor, relishing in the sunlight as it warmed up her skin.

"Nay! Wait up!" A very familiar voice yelled, and Naya didn't even bother turning to watch the toned calves catapult Heather towards her. Only a few seconds later Heather was standing beside her.

"Hey."

Naya swallowed, crossing her arms over her chest and continuing towards set. "Hey Hemo."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." Naya lied, keeping her eyes fixated on the metal gleaming in the sunlight. Heather tugged on her arm, twisting her whole body round so they faced each other.

"Nay what's up? Have you been cry-" She asked, raising her hand to Naya's olive cheek in attempt to cup it.

Naya brushed it away before staring into piercing blue eyes, "I'm fine Heather. Just drop it.?"

The blonde stared incredulously at the dark haired girl, gaping her mouth open slightly. Naya immediately felt guilt invade her body, and she turned away not wanting to stare into the eyes that would make her apologise.

"Look, I'm needed on set. I'll see you... Around." She said, turning her head slightly and watching Heather's face fall in her peripheral vision.

Naya's trailer was only about thirty feet away from the main set, so she arrived there within a few seconds leaving the dancer behind. She glanced around set, to see Dianna and Lea standing behind one of the cameras, watching Harry and Jenna filming a scene giggling.

She decided not to go over, considering the lighting was probably enhancing the red rims around her arms, so she stood on the opposite side, hopping onto her chair situated near the wall.

After a few minutes, Brad yelled cut and Naya jumped, not realising her mind had completely spaced out. She stood, straightening her skirt once more and heading towards the director.

"Naya, you're now filming the scene with Amber and Kevin, the one about Brittany and Damien, kay?" He said, glancing up from the paper to examine her saddened, red-rimmed eyes.

Brad was definitely her favourite out of the three producers. She never liked Ryan all that much, but that was mostly because he always seemed to go out of his way to fuck off the _Brittana_ fandom. And Ian was, for lack of a a better choice of words, a boring fuck. He wasn't exactly a skilled writer, despite being employed as one. But Brad and Naya had always got on, he sympathised with her feelings and could read when she needed a break from the emotional scenes. She was incredibly greatful for that, just like she was right at this moment.

"Go see Gina first, you have three minutes."

Dianna looked up with a concerned expression, briefly looking into Naya's dark eyes. She tapped Lea on the shoulder, whispered something in her ear and following the tanned girl into the hair and make-up room. Gina smiled at her, not bothering to question the obvious puffy eyes that were due to crying and started applying her make-up after Naya sat down.

A palm grazed her shoulder and she watched Dianna stare at her in the mirror with raised eyebrows. Naya diverted her gaze to the various items in front of her and started concentrating on them very hard. They sat in silence, the blonde never taking her eyes off the brunette whilst the make-up artist worked around the bodies.

* * *

><p>Only two minutes later, Gina finished and smiled at the two actresses, before sensing her leave and exiting the room, shutting the door behind them. The blonded perched on the edge of the sofa, and drummed her fingertips along the fabric of the armchairs.<p>

"Well? What's wrong? And don't bother lying to me, I've known you for two years, I can tell y'know." Dianna stated matter-of-factly.

Naya shook her head and stood up, leaning towards the mirror and applying a thin layer of lip-gloss in a very 'Santana' way. She even pouted her lips afterwards and tightened up her ponytail.

"So you're just going to ignore me then?"

The brunette turned and smiled at the blonde, "I'm fine. Just tired."

She knew that Dianna knew about her wordloss when she was tired, but she also knew when Naya when was lying. So the Latina crossed her fingers and hoped the blonde wouldn't catch her up on the lie. Dianna studied her, crossing her arms and attempting to read Naya's face, before softening her facial features and raising one side of her mouth into a half-smile.

"Okay. Now come on, Brad's not happy already and you're delaying filming."

Naya sighed, not looking forward to Santana's conversation with Mercedes and Tina about Brittany. The whole 'Brittana' situation was just getting plain annoying, the whole 'Santana in love with her best friend' was a touchy subject for the brunette. But she smiled back at the blonde and headed towards the set.

* * *

><p>Amber and Jenna were already there, sitting on the chairs in the 'choir room' as Naya walked in. After taking a deep breath, she walked towards them and took the seat beside Amber.<p>

"Hey girl, you alright?" Amber asked, twisting her body towards the brunette.

"Hey, yeah I'm good. Can I borrow your script quick?" She replied, hoping her acting skills were up to check.

"Sure." The black girl said, handing over the wad of paper and returning to her conversation with Jenna.

Naya mindlessly flicked through the script, scanning over her lines quickly when Brad came over and knelt beside her.

"You alright filming this scene Naya?"

"Yep."

Brad tipped his head forward slightly, silently questioning the Latina's reply.

"I'm fine Falchuk. Now c'mon, let's get shooting." Naya said, forcing excitement into her tone as well as a smile on her face.

He palmed her knee, smiling and heading back towards the camera.

"Okay, get into positions. Girls you ready?"

All three actresses nodded and headed to their positions. Amber standing next to the piano, Naya sitting on the stool as if she was to play it and Jenna behind the door, waiting to walk in.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1, shoot." Brad said, gesturing to the camera man to film.

* * *

><p>"Come on Wheezy, let's get practising."<p>

Amber raised her eyebrows and shook her head as she got into character. "What's up with you recently? You've been bitchier than usual."

Naya breathed in, setting her brain to 'Santana mode' before replying; "Nothing. Look if I wanted to talk to you about anything, I'd buy you an asthma pump to make sure you could get more than three words out before enticising you with a cookie. Now lets get our practice on."

Amber walked around the piano, trailing her finger along the top before leaning on the top just in front of Naya. "See what I mean?"

Naya narrowed her eyes, pasting her face with the signature Santana scowl and curled her upper lip into a snarl.

"Nothing. I'm fine, okay? Just leave it."

The darker girl's eyes shaded with confusion as she knew that wasn't the correct lines. Naya realised, but before she could correct herself, Amber started so speak.

"Calm down girl. We're just looking out for you."

Naya inhaled heavily, attempting to remember her lines. "Yeah well I don't need anyone to look after me, I'm a big girl."

She stroked her fingers over the keys and awaiting Jenna's entrance, which happened almost immediately on time.

"Hey Mercedes. Oh, um- Hello Santana."

Naya flicked her head up, almost smiling but remembering 'Santana' mode and giving her a stiff nod. "Asian."

Jenna shook her head in 'Tina mode' and continued walking towards Amber, taking her left side and mirroring her position. They looked at eachother momentarily, conversing silently before turning back to Naya.

"We know what's going on."

Naya instinctively whipped her head up, brushing her hair over her shoulder with just a flick of her hand. "And what would that be exactly Rush Hour twins?"

Jenna looked to Amber, who nodded at her, just like the script had said before turning back and shrugging.

"You're in love with Heather."

And with those words Naya's heart stopped beating.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just an idea guys, please tell me what you think before I carry on. Is it a shit idea or not?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Just before I continue, yes this interview is real. I found an article on Tumblr and if you'd like the link to it, please send me a personal message and I'll send you it!**

**I've decided to continue this fic, however it will be a short one as I have quite a lot more ideas! There aren't many HeYa fics so I decided to have a go! Enjoy and please review!**

**WARNING: HEYA FIC NOT BRITTANA!**

**Summary: **Naya reads HeMo's interview from Fitness magazine. A short fic about her reaction, and the aftermath of it.

**Rating: **T (For the moment)

**Words: **4871

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee, let alone the wonderful cast. This isn't true, and it's just an idea (unfortunately).**

* * *

><p><strong>And They Say Reading Is Good For You:<br>Chapter Two**

"You're in love with Heather."

Naya paused, staring wide eyed at Amber who was casually flicking her hair over her shoulder. The Latina stayed completely silent, fixated in the direction of the darker girl but not really looking at her. She could hear her heart pounding from her ears, she could feel the blood drain out her face as she repeated the words over and over in her head.

_You're in love with Heather.  
>You're in love with Heather.<em>

_No, no you're not. Don't be stupid._

_How does she know? Oh my God, you're gonna be fired._

_Stop talking to yourself!_

"Wh-what?" She stammered after the few awkward seconds of silence.

Amber tilted her head slightly, furrowing her eyebrows at Naya with confusion. Naya could see Ian and Brad waving out of the corner of her eyes, pointing angrily to the script as her mouth was drying out more by the second.

"You're in love with Brittany." Amber repeated, narrowing her eyes slightly. Naya shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, licking her lips before speaking.

"Uh, what? How did you- What? No, no I'm not."

Amber raised her eyebrow and turned to Jenna, attempting to continue the scene, however, just as she was about too - Ian walked on the set, and yelled 'cut'.

"NAYA! Haven't you read over the script!"

The Latina rolled her eyes, and pushed herself off the stool before reaching out her hand to steady her swaying body. She suddenly felt incredibly dizzy, her head was spinning and suddenly a strong pair of arms were wrapping around her waist to hold her up as she lost her grip on the piano.

"You were supposed to pause and then stutter! Jesus fucking christ how hard is it to do that!"

Ian's yellow hat suddenly seemed brighter as his face turned as red as a tomato. He threw down the script, so it landed with a thud on the linoleum floor and walked away, muttering under his breath.

"Nay-Nay," A soft voice whispered into her ear, breath tickling below her lobe. "You okay?"

Naya suddenly became very aware of the toned arms wrapped securely around her waist from behind. Long, slender fingers were brushing lightly over the fabric of her Cheerio's outfit that covered her taut stomach. The Latina flickered her head up to stare into Amber's eyes, which were narrowed in a curious expression.

"Well?" Jenna interjected, walking around the piano and leaning with her back against it.

The Latina suddenly felt anger burn through her veins again, her body snapped forward, catapulting her out of the strong grip and her feet taking her through the large, metal warehouse and towards her trailer. A cool breeze fluttered against her skin as she stepped out into the sunshine, heading for her trailer.

Within a minute, she heard the sound of her trailer door shut and she threw herself down on the sofa, burying her face into the pillows. She felt like a little kid as she thrashed about the sofa, banging her fists into the spaces beside her and shouting muffled words into the fabric pressed against her mouth.

_What the fuck is wrong with you!_

"Ahhhh!" She yelled, her body becoming motionless as her arm muscles ached. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

* * *

><p>Naya shot up at the sound of someone clearing their throat, and sat up straight, wiping her cheeks as she felt moisture dripping down them.<p>

_When did I even start to cry?_

"Hi."

Heather whispered, waving weakly at the brunette who refused to meet her gloriously blue eyes. Naya flared her nostrils and stood up, smoothing out her outfit and heading towards the kitchen, in attempt to manouver herself as far away from the blonde as physically possible in the cramped trailer.

"Hi." She replied, not wanting to be rude. An awkward silence joined their conversation as Naya leant against the small kitchen counter, crossing her arms and finally flickering her gaze quickly towards piercing blue eyes that she knew were watching her every move.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Naya snorted, "Nope."

"Well obviously I did. You've been off with me since this morning and I'm not really sure what I've done."

The Latina shook her head, knowing she didn't really have a reason for being a bitch to her. "Sorry."

Heather took a cautious step towards the brunette, acknowledging how the Latina's body stood rigid at the movement. Naya wished Heather didn't know her so well, she wished her best friend didn't know how to calm her down or deal with her bi-polar emotions.

"Nay-Nay, please. Can you tell me if I've done something wrong?"

She added, closing in the gap and brushing her palms lightly over Naya's olive skin, ungrasping her crossed arms and threading their fingers together. Naya didn't even both trying to fight it, she knew as soon as Heather touched her all her anger had disappeared. She could try and keep up a lame attempt at being pissed, but both her and Heather knew there was no point.

So instead of arguing, Naya sighed heavily and shook her head. "Nah, you haven't. Sorry, just a bit on edge."

Heather smiled and caused the Latina's heart to melt slightly, before wrapping her long arms around the olive frame and hugging her tightly, pressing them together by the small of her back. Naya slid her palms over the dancers shoulders, and resting them near the near the nape of her neck, pressing her forehead into Heather's collarbone.

Heather smiled into Naya's hair and pressed a simple kiss to it, sending tingling sensations shooting throughout the Latina's body, "I'm here honey, if you wanna talk about anything."

Naya inhaled and nodded, allowing her lungs to fill with Heather's intoxicating sweet, honey and almond scent. Her head began to swim as she relaxed into the blondes embrace, feeling the dancers fingertips trace invisible circles into her lower back.

"I know. Thank you Hemo."

The dancer giggled, and Naya felt her chest vibrate against her own. Before she knew it, Heather had pulled both of them into Naya's trailer bedroom, and thrown their bodies on the bed, facing eachother on their sides.

"All you need is some sleep. You're always crabby when you don't sleep." Heather muttered as she lifted her hand, and traced her forefinger up the Latina's jaw and cheek, tucking a dark brown lock behind Naya's ear.

"Yeah, guess you're right."

The Latina inhaled deeply and took one last long glance into those beautiful blue eyes before her her eyelids gave out on her. As she exhaled, she felt the bed dip further, and Heather shuffle closer towards her. As she opened her mouth to make a comment, her eyes shot open and she was suddenly staring into beaming cerulean orbs.

She felt Heather stroke another lock of her hair behind her ear, and she watched the blue in her best friends eyes shade with something that she'd seen before, but never been able to figure out. The brunette tilted her head further into the pillow, narrowing her dark brown eyes at the blonde whose breathing suddenly became heavier.

Naya swallowed hard, feeling a lump form in the middle of her throat as the dancer shuffled towards her, sweeping her tongue over perfectly pink lips as her hand cupped the brunettes cheek firmly. The Latina's mind was racing as the dip in the bed went deeper as her best friend closed in.

There was an intense silence between them. Naya staring into bright azure orbs that suddenly glittered as they darted between her lips and eyes. Naya could literally feel the sparks forming between their skin as her breath hitched in her throat, she could feel her heart flutter and stomach flip. It was if her lungs were about to burst, she could feel the pressure building up inside of her as her heart was preparing to combust.

Every instinct in her body was pulling her towards the blonde, saying fuck it and pressing their lips together. She knew it would be amazing, she knew for the few seconds that their lips were connected, the feeling would be unbelievable. But she also knew that Heather had a boyfriend, and recently written in a magazine that she wanted to marry him, and despite really not wanting to, she spoke up.

"Hea-"

Her voice cracked, as if something was trying to restrain her words. She could feel her skin tingle, her heart turn to mush as Heather's breath suddenly blanketed her olive face and hovered over her lips. Naya instinctively swept her tongue across her own to moisten them, and sucked in a large gulp of air, allowing her eyes to close. As their noses brushed against one another, The Latina suddenly became very aware of what was happening.

_Stop._

"Don't kiss me."

The words sputtered out before she could even attempt to prevent them, not that her heart would've allowed it too. Heather to snapped her head back and look at the Latina with a curious expression, removing her hand from Naya's cheek and fiddling with them awkwardly between their bodies.

"Wh-what?"

Naya stayed completely silent, she gulped and twisted her body into an upright position, pressing her palms into her face as her elbows pressed into her thighs.

"You were about to kiss me."

She could feel the blonde open and close her mouth behind her, trying to find the right words to say.

"No I wasn't. I've gotta go." Heather sputtered, causing Naya to turn as she watched the dancer shoot up. Before the Latina could object, she heard her trailer door click and the atmosphere sink with the loss of her best friends presence.

She slumped her body back against the mattress, sighing heavily before burying her nose into the crook of her elbow, effectively covering her eyes with either side of her arm. Her heart pounded loudly, and the words from Heather's interview burned into her brain, causing her heart to wrench slightly. However as she prepared herself to feel the repeat of the words, something else etched itself into her mind, causing her eyes to widen and heart to skip a beat.

"She nearly kissed me."

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Naya was done for the day - managing to get through the day without any more mistakes on her scenes, or awkward meetings with her best friend. She hated it, the fact that she'd gone more than six hours without seeing or talking to the dancer, they'd at least trade a few texts. But no. Absolutely fuck all.<p>

_Stop thinking about it._

She laid in bed that night, unable to sleep - which was really strange considering she was actually shattered due to filming, and the mental exhaustion caused by the almost-kiss.

Naya growled to herself, thrashing around the bed to try and find a comfortable spot. She could feel her mind racing, and she knew she was beginning to think way too much, so instead, she clambered out of bed to find out the time was 4am and headed into the small kitchen area of her trailer.

After riffling through the miniature fridge to find a few eggs and a slab of butter, she decided to go out to the 24hr convenience store round the corner from the set. So she put on some sweat pants and a hooded jacket over a tanktop, and headed out.

Considering it was so earlier in the morning, she decided trying to hide herself from the paparazzi probably wasn't necessary. Within a few minutes, she was standing outside the 24/7 carrying a small brown paper bag with a large bottle of vodka, a small bottle of diet coke, a packet of Newport Lights and a few beef jerkeys.

Inhaling the cool, crisp summer air of LA, she tilted her head back, rolling her neck gently whilst staring into the bright stars in the sky. It's one of Naya's favourite views, the night sky. No matter what mood she's in, she could always look up at nighttime, and immediately feel a wash of relief as it calmed her body.

"Naya?" A deep rough voice called, she snaps her head forward to see a large, muscular figure walking towards her. Naya squints her eyes to work out who it is when her mind clicks at the sight of his dull blue eyes.

_You've got to be kidding me. When did he get here?_

"Si-Taylor? What are you doing here?"

The man who freakishly looks like a sloth walks towards the Latina, stopping a metre or so in front, shoving his hand in his pocket and crooking his head slightly to the right. Naya witholds her laugh, which she'd gotten used to. Everytime she saw the man, Sid the Sloth from Ice Age popped into her mind, it was almost creepy how much he resembled the animal.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You're the hot shot superstar, isn't it dangerous for you to be out here without an escort?"

Naya narrows her eyes slightly, running her tongue along her top teeth while he mouth is still closed and reaching inside of the bag to grab her packet of cigarettes. Taylor takes a step forward and examines the bag,

"It's 4 in the morning, I'm not expecting a crowd of fans or paparazzi. Plus I'm two minutes away from set, I only need to scream and security will be here in a second." She answers, fumbling around in her hooded jacket for a lighter.

After she sparks one up, she inhales the toxic fumes which sends a crashing wave of calm around her body. It was another one of her calming tactics, considering she was talking to Heather's boyfriend, who isn't exactly her favourite person, to say the least, she couldn't really just stare at the sky without looking like she was a it _special._

And on the plus side, she remembers the reaction he had towards Naya when Heather stunk of cigarette smoke after a night out, and she knew he wouldn't come any close if she was breathing the smoke into his face.

"Right." Taylor replies, taking a step away and causing Naya to smirk.

"Thirsty are we?" He adds, eyeing up the top of the vodka bottle.

Immediately the Latina scowls at him, forcing a sarcastic smile on her face and shrugging slightly, "Yeah well my _full time job_ as a _famous actress_ is stressful."

She knew Taylor was touchy about his career as a college baseball player. It wasn't exactly an amazing career path, and let's be honest - where the fuck is that gonna take him? All he has to do is chuck a ball around and run. Doesn't exactly take a lot of skill.

"What's that 'sposed to mean Rivera?" He spat, lowering his head aggressively.

"Nothing, nothing." She mutters sincerely. Naya watches his chest rise and fall, his breathe speeding up with anger as he grows at her.

"Heard you two had a fight. What's that 'bout Rivera? Upsetting my girl again."

Naya sucks in quickly, and shakes her head, "Don't think that has anything to do with you Hubbell. What are you doing here anyway?"

"It does actually. She's my girlfriend. And I'm buying condoms actually Naya. Hemo sent me." He retorts, squaring his shoulders.

The Latina clenches her jaw and winces internally, feeling a sharp stab penetrate her heart. She examines Taylors face as his lips curl up at the sides slightly, forming into a half-smile, half-snarl. _Hemo_ was her nickname for her best friend, after a summer of meeting her, she found out about her relationship with the college baseball player, and after their first meeting - they knew they'd never get along. Especially when he purposely steals her nickname for her best friend, and then uses it to torture her.

But instead of allowing the pain to become too intense, she smirks and crooks her head to the right - which she almost instantly recognises as something Santana would do. Her brows furrow slightly and she takes a long, hard drag of her cigarettes, allowing the smoke to fill her lungs and exit in a lighter cloud than before.

"Really? That's awkward. I don't think they carry extra small."

Taylor shuffles his weight onto his right leg, now full on snarling at the Latina whilst removing his hands from his pocket and pressing them against his side in a tightly clenched fist.

She studies his mouth drop several times, trying to sort through his miniscule brain to find a comeback, but instead she steps off the curb, flicking the butt of her cigarette to remove the ash before taking another long suck of it.

"Well, been lovely talking to you. See you soon Hubbell."

She starts walking down the deserted road, carefully passing all the parked cars as she attempts to place to pack into her side pocket. Only a few seconds pass when she hears Taylor yell loudly across the street;

"Need to stop dreaming Rivera. She's straight."

Naya whips her head around, flinching internally at his words.

_Don't stoop to his level._

"As am I. Hence why I'm dating Mark."

She replies, leaving the baseball player's face to sink and stand idly by the side of the street looking completely dumbfounded. As she turns away she has no idea why she just said that. She's not with Mark, they broke up like a year and a half ago, and despite his consistency with attempting to get back with her, she wasn't allowing it.

_It's coz you're in love with Hemo._

_No I'm not._

_You are. _

_Shut the fuck up. Stupid fucking brain._

* * *

><p>Arriving back on the set, she watches Mark walk across towards his trailer. She furrows her eyebrows as she wasn't aware anyone else was staying on set that night. She was lonely, in need of talking to him and had a large bottle of vodka.<p>

"Salling?" She calls, causing him to look around. Immediately his face brightens up, and a toothy grin occupies his face.

"Rivera!"

He changes direction, and starts into a slow jog as he runs up to her.

"What you doin'?" He questions, slowing down as he approaches her.

"Just went to the store, in need of a drink after my day."

"Yeah I heard 'bout that. But at least it was one scene, and you made up for it." He replies.

As much as she likes Mark, she knows how he feels and always feels guilty because she knows she's never really going to feel the same. Naya had always been comfortable in knowing she wasn't 100% straight, and it wasn't like she's hiding it. If anyone asks, she'd say straight up (ironically). And after one of Lea's parties at her place, and about seventeen shots of tequila along with a game of spin the bottle, the cast were fully aware about her sexuality. And apparently Dianna's too.

Naya nods, "Yeah. Just needed a sleep I guess."

"I know how you feel."

An awkward silence invades their conversation and Mark shoves his hands into his pockets, straightening his arms so his body was even positioned awkwardly.

"Wanna come to my trailer for a drink?" She asks, causing his head to whip up and eyes gleam.

"Uh-yeah. If that's cool."

"Definitely. C'mon then." Naya responds, linking her arm with his as they head towards her trailer.

About twenty seconds of small talk later, they arrive at the steps of Naya's trailer and she pauses.

"Look Mark, you know this is a friendly thing right?"

She watches as face falls slightly, but nods and smiles anyway. "Yeah, I know. Mates."

"If I grab two glasses, can we sit on the roof? I like looking at the stars, kinda relaxing." The Latina asks, flushing slightly at the revealing of her secret.

"Sure. I'll figure a way to get up." Mark answers, brushing his palm against the small of her back reassuringly before disappearing round the side of the trailer.

* * *

><p>She enters the trailer, and grabs a blanket, not bothering to examine the apartment as she grabs two tumbler glasses, the coke, vodka and packet of cigarettes whilst planning her way out of the little lie she told Taylor.<p>

_Step One:  
>Flirt with Mark, date him.<em>

When she exits, she glances around the trailer to see where Mark is, when she's tapped on the head. She jumps at the contact and looks up to see him staring down at her.

"Gimme the stuff, then I'll give you a hand up."

Naya obliges and hands the items, before linking her hand with his rough palm and feeling as he picks her up as if she was featherlight, hoisting her onto the trailer windowledge, and then the roof.

She'd only ever been on the roof once before, with her blonde best friend after a few drinks. It was _their_ place, just Naya and Heathers. No-one elses, well up until now. Unfortunately that night did result in a broken toe due to falling off the window ledge awkwardly, but the snuggling that Heather gave her afterwards made up for the pain.

Naya shook of the memory, and they both sat down on the cool metal roof and she watches as Mark pours our two vodka and cokes, handing one to the Latina who recieves it with a smile. The conversation's light, randomly bickering about some of the cast and rumours they've both heard, ridiculous ones as well as truthful ones.

"So were the rumours 'bout you and Chord right?" Mark asks suddenly.

Naya almost chokes on the drink inside her mouth.

"Chord! What!" She half-yells.

"Yeah apparently at your party you were seen like cuddling and kissing, and like holding hands and shit."

The Latina almost wants to say it's true, but she knows he won't play along with her little plan to 'date' him. Well, not that he knows it's not real dating.

"No. I kissed him on the cheek, and I was comforting him because he just broke up with his girlfriend Jessie."

Naya watches Mark nod slowly, as well as a slight smile form on his face.

"Well that's good."

The Latina sighs and uses her finger to crawl across the rooftop, before settling on Mark's large callousy fingers, threading them together. The actor turns to face the Latina with smiling eyes and locks their eyesight.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, if I did. I didn't mean too." She says honestly. It'd never been her intention to hurt him, but she didn't want to drag him along anymore - so breaking it off was the only option.

Mark smiles and cups her cheek with one hand. Her first instinct is to shy away from the hand, but something in the back of her head tells her she needs to stick to her plan. So instead she leans into the touch and flickers her eyes to him through her long eyelashes flirtaciously.

He leans in towards her, and strokes his fingers along her jaw, gently guiding their mouths together until their lips press together in a sweet kiss. Naya restrains the grimace and bile rising in the back of her throat as he runs his hand down her back and grips onto her waist until their bodies are flush against eachother.

As hard as she tries, she can't seem to push the image of her blonde best friend out of her mind. She can just imagine the soft feeling of her lips replacing Mark's rough ones. Despite him having the whole physical package, kissing definitely isn't one of his strong points as his tongue darts in between her lips, not even bothering to request entrance.

Naya's heart pounded furiously, and not in the way Heather caused it too. It was almost giving her the strength to push her colleague away from her, but instead she balled her free hand in to a fist and pushed it against his neck. Once deciding it's too much for her to handle, she pulls away. Faking that she needs a breather and sparks up a cigarette to occupy her mouth. She can feel how smug Mark is, as he runs his hand over his ridiculous mohawk and clears his throat.

"So, we good?"

The Latina nods and exhales the smoke into a ring before offering him one. He accepts with a nod of his head and mirrors her movement, choking slightly at the end. Naya couldn't help but chuckle, it was funny.

_He's funny. Go for him. Screw Heather._

_He'll never understand you. She does._

_He's quite a catch, go on, it'll make your mom proud._

_He would be if you weren't in love with your best friend._

She shook her head quickly, causing Mark to turn his head and raise an eyebrow curiously. Instead of waiting for him to question her, which she'd have no answer too, she leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips again, tasting the nicotine pasting the rough surface.

"We're good."

The Latina mumbles as she parts quickly. Mark leans into her, obviously trying to press her back against the roof, and returns his lips to hers with a fierce passion whilst his cool, rough hands explored her toned stomach underneath her hooded sweater. However Naya wasn't exactly enjoying having their lips connected, let alone having him trying to feel her up on the roof of her trailer.

"Mar-" Naya mutters as their lips part.

"Mark." She says more firmly, causing him to stop and retract his kisses.

"Yeah babe." He states, leaning into assault her neck with rough nips.

She gulps and fights the feeling to shove him off the roof, hoping he lands painfully on the floor. "We're gonna have to go slow, okay? Keep it in your pants _Puckerman_."

The man chuckles, and takes a large gulp of his vodka and coke as he sits up straight. "I'm not Puck."

Naya can't help but mimick his laugh, and picks up her almost full tumbler glass, "You sure as hell act like him sometimes."

Mark tilts his head to the side, and brings his knee up to lean on it with his elbow as he stares at the nightsky.

"Yeah. It's scary how a like some of our characters are."

The Latina sips the drink, and can't help but wicing at the feeling the burn of the aggressive liquor course down her throat and damage the fibres inside her oesophagus. For a moment she was worried he actually knew what she was thinking, and what was going on. But after internally deciding the chances of him being psychic were very low, she laughed it off hesitantly.

"Yeah."

They both chuckle into the night before Naya says she's tired. So after climbing down once again, Mark being the perfect gentlemen by helping her all the way, as well as carrying all the items, they stand outside her trailer door awkwardly.

"Well, night Salling."

He leans in and wraps his muscular arms around her frame, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Night Naya. Sleep well babe."

As she leans out of his hug, she leans in quickly to give him quick peck on the lips - knowing he'd try and deepen it if he initiated it, and Naya wasn't entirely sure she could handle anymore _terrible_ tongue techniques. After walking up the few steps towards her door, and letting go of his hand, he clears his throat causing the Latina to turn;

"Thank you Naya." He starts, clearing his throat again as if he's uncomfortable saying the words. Naya rolls her eyes before allowing him to continue, "For giving me another chance that is."

"Yeah. Night Mark."

* * *

><p>She darts inside her trailer quickly, shutting the door and leaning the back of her head against the metal. She couldn't help but feel the guilt of leading Mark on. He really was a nice guy, he treated her really well when they were together and he wasn't totally disappointing in bed, and if she wanted him, he'd be incredibly good for her. But she knew no matter how hard her mind told her Mark was the better choice, her heart didn't belong with him.<p>

_You're such a bitch._

_Should I call you Naya or Santana?_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up._

Naya walks over to the kitchen area, throwing the tumbler glasses into the sink and staring out into the darkened set. Her eyes flickered to the tin shed where she thought she saw a flash of blonde hair.

But after convincing herself she was probably forcing herself to see the person clouding her brain, she shook the thoughts out her brain and slumped onto the sofa, allowing the unshed tears to fall out her dark brown eyes and onto the pillow under her head.

After a few minutes, thoughts of her best friend, and how she'd react to the news about Mark raced through her mind. Tears of fear started replacing the angry ones, and she fell into a deep sleep, allowing the tears to dry on their own.

Little did she know, Heather already knew. She'd been watching the whole of Mark and Naya's romantic exchange at the place they'd once called _theirs._

* * *

><p><strong>So? How am I doing? Review please :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**As you can see I've decided to continue this fic for now instead of the other two! But it's been jaw-dropping-ly amazing at how many emails I've got about story alerts for the others! I love all you guys so much!**

**Sorry guys for the long wait! I've had a hectic week at college with loads of work, and I nearly finished it a couple of days ago but then there was a crash outside my house and I had to help - it was messy and just grr.**

**But anyways, to get to the point - I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, and apologies if I have! Hope you enjoy and I'll make up for it with another update posted soon!**

**Oh! Nearly forgot! Thank you so much guys for all your story alerts/author alerts and reviews! It's been incredible! **

**WARNING: HEYA FIC NOT BRITTANA!**

**Summary: Naya reads HeMo's interview from Fitness magazine. A short fic about her reaction, and the aftermath of it.**

**Rating**: T (For the moment)

**Words: **2950

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee, let alone the wonderful cast. This isn't true, and it's just an idea (unfortunately).**

* * *

><p><strong>And They Say Reading Is Good For You:<br>Chapter Three**

Naya's alarm beeps at 6am, only around an hour after she managed to get to sleep. The day coming dawns on her as she knows Mark won't have kept quiet about their intimate exchange last night.

She sighs loudly, sliding her legs over the side of the bed and lumbering her heavy body off the bed towards the bathroom.

She rubs her eyes, hoping to push away the groggy feeling that she knew would drag her back into bed and not return her for a good few hours, before taking in a more detailed view of herself. She can see her disheveled clothes, and the way her hair is slipping loosely from her ponytail.

There are tired circles under her eyes again and her orbs are clouded with an unfamiliar shade of pain.

The Latina doesn't even both to attempt to poke and prod herself in hope that her messy apperance goes away as she strips and hops in the shower.

The warm water pellets cascade over her olive skin, curving over every contour and dip formed in her toned body and she revels in the feeling of cleanliness.

_If only it was this easy to wash away feelings._

It was around ten minutes later when she steps into her room, covered by a white, fluffy towel. She ruffles her damp, dark hair with a small towel, bent over from her shoulder blades so her locks were framing a upside-down curtain around her face.

She usually starts singing or humming whilst she does this process, but something was dragging on her happiness and allowing a silence to form in the room instead of the soft tune of her raspy voice.

"Morning."

Naya jumps at the greeting, and looks up to see a pretty blonde perched on the sofa, only metres away from her bedroom.

"Di, what you doing here? It's like 6.30."

The blonde shrugs, and flips through the Fitness magazine containing Heather's interview that caused the Latina's emotions yesterday. A perfectly shaped eyebrow raises, and hazel eyes meet dark chocolate ones with an all-knowing look.

"This is interesting isn't it?" Dianna asks, motioning to the magazine with a lift of her hand.

Naya shrugs non-chalantly, attempting to ignore the look of one of her best friends as she slips behind the closet door, shielding her body as she dresses herself in baggy half-sweats and a tight white tank top.

"Explains why you were the way you were yesterday."

The Latina jumps, and closes the closet door to reveal her blonde co-star leaning casually against the door frame with her arms crossed. She didn't even hear her get up from the sofa, but shakes it off.

"You scared the crap outta me Agron. And no it doesn't. I didn't even read her interview."

Dianna smirks, and raises her eyebrow once more. "Who said anything about an interview?"

Naya rolls her eyes and steps away from the blonde, brushing past her into the kitchen to grab a cereal bowl and fills it with muesli. She hates the stuff but considering it was the only option it'd do.

Well other than walking onto set and grabbing some of the delicious breakfast there - but that'd risk seeing Mark or Heather, or any of the cast members that Mark had told about the previous night.

"Whatever. I don't care. It's about time. They've been together for like four years. Personally I'm surprised he hasn't asked her already. It was only a matter of time before it happened."

The blonde follows her steps, leaning her butt against one of the counters next to the Latina and taps her foot against the carpet.

"They're not even engaged Nay."

"But she said she wanted to marry him _so bad._ So they might as well be. I don't give a fuck anyway Di, she can do whatever she wants now that-"

The blonde cuts her off before she can finish her sentence, "Now that you're dating Mark?"

Naya cringes internally, and can feel the burning hole in the side of her head created by her other blonde best friend.

_Fucking knew he'd already have told people._

"Yeah, actually. We got talking last night and it just happened."

Dianna shakes her head, and lets out a chuckle before diverting her gaze to the floor.

"Nay. Nothing '_just happens_'. Especially you and Mark, I thought that was over."

The Latina returns the milk to the fridge, and grabs the bowl, before heading towards the small table and taking a seat.

Dianna doesn't move from her leaning space against the counter and continues to glare at the brunette.

Naya swallows a mouthful, trying to figure out the right words to say. "I thought it was too, but apparently not."

"Do you even like him like that?" Dianna spits, crossing her arms.

"He's nice."

"Not what I asked."

The brunette shrugs, "Yeah. He likes me and treats me well, he's good for me too."

"You mean he's the safe option."

Naya snaps her head up and stares into hazel eyes with a cocked eyebrows just above them.

"He's good for me." She repeats, returning to her nearly empty cereal bowl.

"Nay-"

"NAYA FIVE MINUTES! YOU TOO DIANNA!" A masculine voice calls from outside her trailer door, Naya recognises it to be Ian.

"I swear to God that guy stalks me." The blonde says, pushing off the counter and heading towards the door. "C'mon, don't wanna piss off them _again_."

The Latina narrows her eyes and cocks her head to the side and back again in one quick motion, just like Santana does. Naya recognises it, and apparently so does Dianna.

"I do wonder how much of the time you're acting when you play San you know. You got quite a lot in common." The blonde adds, opening the trailer door and tapping her foot impatiently as Naya finishes up her breakfast.

The brunette ignores those words, sensing the truth in them and pushes her bowl into the centre of the table. She feels her stomach flip nervously as she gets up, grabbing her Cheerios jacket and following her other blonde best friend onto set.

* * *

><p>As she arrives, her breaths shorten as panic starts to course through her veins. Dianna seems to sense it and turns to her, "You alright?"<p>

"Fine. Just wanna get through the day with no problems."

The blonde raises both eyebrows simultaneously and grabs the Latinas hand, leaning into her ear.

"I doubt that's gonna happen. Heads up."

Naya furrows her brows and Dianna squeezes her hand reassuringly, jutting her head behind her and walking away. The Latina breath hitches in her throat as she realises it's probably Mark, and she isn't prepared for a public display of affection right now.

She gulps in fresh air, feeling a presence behind her and strokes her right palm up her left arm which is straight against her side nervously.

"Mark, please not now."

His large muscular chest is invading her personal space and he settles his right hand on her shoulder, and the other to tilt her jaw up to look her in the eyes.

"Why, 'sup babe?"

Naya cringes internally at the petname. She doesn't mind nicknames and petnames, but when they come from him it just feels _wrong._

"Nothing, just didn't get much sleep last night."

"For all the wrong reasons." Mark winks and she once again, cringes at his suggestive comment.

"Mark, c'mon. We're on set, leave it out." She says, shuffling backwards in a manner that he probably won't notice.

"Sorry." He says, with sincerity shading in his eyes.

Naya immediately feels guilty and steps forward, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck, despite her body shouting at her not too.

_He's good for you. Remember that._

_Or he's just a safe option. Coward._

"No, I'm sorry. Just a bit cranky. You know how I get when I don't get enough sleep."

His chest vibrates against her limbs as he chuckles, "Yeah, 'cept you're a lot more talkative than usual."

Naya nods and forces a smile on her face as he slids his large hands around her waist, settling on her hips and squeezing gently. He leans in and tilts his head to the right, pressing his rough lips against her soft, plump ones.

Every instinct in her body is yelling at her to push him away, knowing it's not what she _really_ wants - but she's Naya fucking Rivera, she's got to have some kind of man candy to keep up her reputation.

_Santana? Where's Naya?_

She forces herself to kiss back, and he smiles as she does. The Latina does love him, even if it's only as a friend. And if she's single, and she makes him happy - why shouldn't she be with him? It's what friends do, making sure they're happy.

As she questions herself, Mark pulls away with a rather large grin on his face, but she barely focuses on him as a flash of blonde hair forms behind him, her eyes locking with bright blue ones staring right at her.

"... the morning." He mutters, and Naya flickers her stare back to him, completely missing what he'd said.

Instead of looking like an idiot, she nods and giggles before pressing another kiss to his lips, but making sure it's a short one as she feels an invisible hole burning into her head from a certain cerulean glare.

"Gotta go babe, working in the recording studio today." Mark comments, releasing the Latina from his grip and lacing their fingers together.

She watches subtley as Heather moves around the room, coming to stand near a table about two metres away from them, and trying to make herself look busy by faking looking through some papers there.

"Cool. Have fun." Naya says, trying to sound as interested as physically possible, but failing due to the lack of it.

"See you later? Come to my trailer after work, we can watch some movies." He says suggestively.

The Latina's eyes flicker to the blonde, who's head is tilted in a fashion that makes her look like she's trying to hear into the conversation. Naya bites on her bottom lip as Heather turns her head, flicking her eyesight to meet the Latina's expresso orbs ridiculously quickly before returning to the papers.

"Sure. See you later."

With another quick kiss, he grins a toothy smile and brushes past her. She turns to watch him walk out, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth and can't help but feel guilty.

* * *

><p><em>Technically you're not stringing him along, so no need for guilt.<em>

_Who are you trying to kid here?_

Naya shakes the thoughts out her head and turns back to Heather, who's suddenly very interested in the papers as she's holding them to her face closely and examining them.

"Hey." The Latina calls, stepping closer to the dancer.

The blonde doesn't turn around, she just acknowledges her presence by repeating Naya's words in a slightly pissed off tone.

"Hey."

The brunette can't help but feel slightly pissed, hearing her best friend's tone and wondering what the hell she's done wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" She questions, attempting to bite down the hiss hovering at the end of her tongue.

The dancer straightens up and turns to glare at the brunette with slightly narrowed eyes. "Nothing. Why?"

Naya rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, stepping next to the blonde and quickly scanning the sheets, hiding the smirk behind her features.

"You just seem pissed off. Thought it might have something to do with those pieces of paper, but since they're just fire exit directions, I'm guessing not."

Heather's eyes widen as she realises her slip up and mimicks Naya's position, crossing her arms and facing the shorter girl.

"I just wanted to see. Didn't know if they'd changed them." The dancer lies lamely, rolling her eyes in disbelief at herself.

"Okay HeMo." Naya replies, smiling at the way the dancers face lights up at the use of her nickname.

They stand in a silence which probably should be awkward and uncomfortable, but isn't. Naya awaits Heather to speak about her and Mark, watching the indecision on the blondes face as she tries to find the right words.

"So you're with Mark now? Again?"

The Latina nods and glances around the room, as if she's trying to look for someone but instead just avoiding the stare she's getting.

"Why?"

Naya's caught off guard by this question and stares incredulously at the blonde who's got her head crooked to the side. The single word flows through her mind several times, trying to decipher what she's questioning but fails.

"Why what?"

"Why are you with Mark again?" Heather asks, diverting her gaze to someone over Naya's shoulder and smiling weakly at them.

She doesn't even bother to see who her best friend is staring at as she processes the words. "Why does it matter to you?"

Heather flickers her gaze back to deep brown orbs, and opens her mouth several times before closing it. Naya raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow expectantly just waiting for the dancer to reply as the seconds tick by.

"I'm your best friend, that's why." Heather retorts angrily.

Naya studies her best friend and detects something in her eyes that she's seen before when her and Mark were previously together. Since then it'd never made an appearance, well putting aside her impromptu make-out session with Darren during a very drunken game of spin-the-bottle at her 24th birthday party.

###############

Anger flashes through her and she balls her fist into her chest where her arms are crossed. Unable to restrain the venom in her voice;

"Well actually it seems like you're jea-"

"Heather!"

Naya grunts and turns to see Taylor walking up in a long baseball top and dark denim jeans. The dancer smiles weakly again, and the Latina realises that's who she was looking at earlier.

"Naya." The male says bluntly, brushing passed her slightly harder than necessary and embracing the blonde in a tight, protective hug.

"Hey baby. You okay?" He asks, turning his back on the brunette and kissing Heather on the forehead.

The dancer flickers her gaze between Taylor and Naya before nodding. "Yeah, feeling a lot better than last night. Thanks for going out and getting me medicine by the way, I know you hate getting up in the middle of the night."

The baseball player straightens up and Naya tilts her head to the side, remembering him distinctively making a point of telling her he was at the convenience store to buy condoms. She flinches and squeezes her eyes shut briefly, before opening them to a bright blue stare.

"If that's what you're calling it these days." She snorts quietly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and looking at the floor.

Heather cranes her neck to look past Taylor's head and furrows her eyebrows at the brunette. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what did you say?" Heather presses, pushing the male back a bit and stepping sidewards around his body.

Naya shakes her head, trying not to feel the pain impacting her body at the thought of the couple in front of her doing the dirty.

She restains the snarl and swallows harshly;

"Just ran into Taylor at the convenience store last night. Or this morning, whichever."

"So what was the 'if that's what you're calling it these days' mean then?" The dancer asks, looking at Taylor who's expression is weirdly suspicious. "And why didn't you say Tay?"

He grunts and crosses his muscular arms whilst shrugging.

"Didn't think it was necessary."

Heather narrows her at him, before twisting her head to stare into curious blue eyes. "He just told me about the _supplies_ he was buying."

"My medicine?"

The Latina darts her eyes to Taylor who's scowling at her with a clenched jaw. "No. The _other_ supplies."

"I asked him to get me medicine, and a packet of beef jerky."

Naya scoffs, releasing the smirk and staring at the baseball player. Her instincts are telling her to say 'no he's lying' but her morality is telling her how happy her best friend is, and that she shouldn't do anything to jeopardise it - even if it upsets her.

She watches Taylors eyes almost shade with something that reminded her of someone begging. She knows he lied, she knows Heather sent him out to get medicine, not condoms, but she only wants the dancer to be happy, no matter the cost.

So she sucks in, knowing she's going to regret the words on the tip of her tongue and stares into deep blue eyes.

"Oh, I must have misheard. My bad." She reasons, looking at Taylor who smirks at her with an 'you'd-do-anything-to-keep-her-happy' look.

He manouvers himself so he's standing behind the dancer, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Yeah. That's right. Now Heath you gotta go, dance rehearsal in the tin shed for your number. Ryan just told me."

Heather's still staring at Naya, deciphering the blank expression she's putting on as a mask to hide her feelings.

The Latina's heart is clenching, wishing that she was in Taylors space but she just grasps her arms tighter around her upper torso to withold the pain clawing up her organ.

"I gotta go too. Bye."

Naya spins on her heels, allowing a little squeak to form from the friction between her shoes and linoleum floor. With a heavy heart that's pounding furiously, causing an intense aching sensation to form throughout her whole being, she walks away. Knowing that even though seeing Heather happy with _him_, is one of the most excruciatingly agonising things possible known to man, she is _happy_. And that's the only thing that really matters to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the wait! But I'd love if you could review this! Thanks guys!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: HEYA FIC NOT BRITTANA!**

**Summary: Naya reads HeMo's interview from Fitness magazine. A short fic about her reaction, and the aftermath of it.**

**Rating**: T (For the moment)

**Words: **3977

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee, let alone the wonderful cast. This isn't true, and it's just an idea (unfortunately).**

* * *

><p><strong>And They Say Reading Is Good For You:<strong>

**Chapter Four:**

Two nights later, Naya was wrapped up in a comforter on her sofa back in her house. Ian had said all the cast could go home, mostly directing it at the Latina because he knew she'd been staying on set for the last couple of nights. So reluctantly, she dragged herself home, picked up her two favourite boys to have a threesome with and settled down on her sofa.

As she picks at the Ben&Jerry's tub of ice-cream (her so-called _threesome), _and watching re-reuns of _Grey's Anatomy_, her phone starts buzzing. She inhales her last spoonful and places the tub back on her coffee table, grabbing her phone on the way back before flipping it open to reveal 'Di-Di'. After inhaling heavily, she wets her lips and answers.

"Hello?"

"Rivera get your ass ready. I'll be round in twenty minutes and we're going out. Brad says we've all been stressed on set so he's taking us out for drinks."

Naya sighs and rolls her eyes, "I'm not sure D, not really feeling up to it. Plus you just interrupted me during a very enjoyable threesome."

_Plus Taylor's gonna be there with _my _best friend_

She adds mentally. She listens to the fading echo of wind brushing past Dianna's phone as she falls silent.

"What's it this time? Phish Food or Cookie Dough?" Dianna replies.

Naya laughs, "Cookie Dough."

"Nay, you're coming out." The blonde starts, tutting when she hears the decision in the Latina's mind to interrupt.

"Uh uh uh! Look, I'm not gonna leave you moping all alone just 'cause you're pissed 'bout Tay being here. Man up, and show him it's not bothering you, otherwise he's gonna win. And if that hasn't worked then you have to come out, for me, as your best friend, and as a favour."

Naya furrows her eyebrows and chuckles lightly, acknowledging how good of a friend Di really is. She doesn't even have to tell the blonde what's wrong and yet she still manages to figure it out.

Their friendship was how best friends are _supposed_ to be. They argued, yelled, cursed and God knows what else at each other - but at the end of the day they always made up. Dianna always caught the Latina on her lies, and told her straight instead of trying to save her feelings. Naya was always thankful, and considering the blonde actress just decided to dive low and use the 'you have to come out for me' thing, she couldn't say no.

"Okay Agron. But this is the last time you can use that shit."

Laughter answers her sentence, "Sure sure. See ya soon."

"Bye."

And she hangs up, leaving her in a desolate apartment with a melting tub of Cookie Dough staining her pine table. She sighs heavily, mentally and emotionally preparing herself for seeing her beautiful blonde dancing best friend with that fucking ice-cage like baseball-playing boyfriend.

After shrugging off the comforter reluctantly, allowing the cool breeze to infect her skin and causing unflattering goosebumps to form over her skin - she walks throughout the empty areas to her equally empty bedroom, settling infront of the wardrobe and inhaling deeply as she reaches for the doorknobs.

"Fuck you Agron."

* * *

><p>True to her word, Dianna turns up at Naya's door, ringing the bell consistantly until the Latina opens it - something she'd come to realise made the brunette answer quicker.<p>

Naya saunters over to the front door, make-up and hair at the ready with a tight, black 'Santana-like' dress on that hugs every contour and dip on her olive-skinned body.

The doorbell rings several times in concession and the Latina starts to become annoyed with it, knowing Dianna only did it to try and speed up her door-answering time.

"I'M COMING! JESUS AGRON!"

As she opens the door she almost gapes at the sight of her shorter blonde best friend in a short black blazer, green tank top that enhances her eye-colour and black body-con skirt that hugs her ass. Her legs are showing underneath the skirt and the Latina scans them. Sometimes, as much as she hates to admit it, trying to find Dianna Agron unnattractive is _incredibly _hard.

"Yo, Rivera. Wrong blonde to be perving on." She jokes, stepping forward and embracing the Latina.

"Shut up. Just thinking you're not as horrible looking as I remember." Naya teases, squeezing the blonde quickly before releasing her, shutting the front door and making her way down the pitpath to Dianna's black Range Rover with the driver in toe.

"Hmm, a back-handed compliment. Thanks Santana."

Naya rolls her eyes and climbs into the passenger side, settling into the leather seat whilst Dianna slides into the drivers seat, and switching on the ignition.

"So where we going?"

The car starts moving off into Maine Street, passing several bystanders who gaze at the tinted-window Range Rover that obviously wasn't just 'anyone'.

"Fubar on Santa-Monica Boulevard."

Naya furrows her brows, not knowing the location and feeling slightly uneasy at that fact.

"Calm down Nay, it's the newest hotspot in West Hollywood."

"I know." She pauses, not actually realising the guest list for the drinks, "So who's going?"

"Yes, both of them are going to be there."

The Latina raises her eyebrow and shakes her head slightly, "That's not what I asked."

"You didn't have too. Anyway, Heather and Taylor, Jenna, Chris, Darren, Ashley, Kevin, Amber, Chord's making an appearance, Cory, Brad and I think Harry."

"So the whole cast?" Naya snorts, chuckling lightly.

Dianna turns to her and stares incredulously, "Except Mark, you know, your boyfriend."

Naya widens her eyes and giggles uncomfortably. "I meant apart from him."

The blonde raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow whilst focusing on the road in front of her. Naya then realises she's not only going to be sitting there with Heather and Taylor _all over each other_, but she's also going to have to be alone without Mark to at least take her mind off them.

"Of course you did. Anyway he's coming later. Ian wants him to get his Puck-hawk fitted properly anyway." Dianna adds, tapping her fingers to the quiet sound of Rihanna pumping through the speakers.

"Wow, sounds fun."

Naya's brain starts racing, and she doesn't realise until the car turns into an underground parking lot, how nervous she actually is. She's been to drinks with the cast thousands of times, but ever since she kind of came to terms with her girl-crush on her best friend, the thought seems too weird.

The blonde riffles through her purse, and snaps her head up to the brunette who's still staring through the window. "Nay?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I said are you ready?"

Naya nods stiffly and climbs out the car. Resting her back against the frame of the car awaiting Dianna's exit. She sighs heavily as the blonde walks around the car and stands looking at Naya expectantly as she gestures towards the door.

"We're late already but I'm sure they won't mind when I explain you've been standing in the parking lot for ten minutes." Dianna says sarcastically.

"Fuck you Agron." Naya repeats, remebering her earlier words and allowing her legs to carry her to the parking lot exit.

She can't help but feel the dread thread through every fibre in her body as they arrive at the door, paparazzi and fans swarming around them as the large, black bouncer unhooks the velvet rope and allows them into the bar.

Naya fiddles with her nails and follows Dianna in, sighing heavily as she approaches the Glee-cast filled booth. She inhales deeply before saying;

"This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

><p>She slides into the booth next to Dianna, glancing up to nod at her colleagues. As she went round the table she smiled and made small talk with Jenna, Chris, Kevin and Lea, the people sitting furthest away from a certain breath-takingly beautiful blonde that she could feel penetrating her temple with her blue eyed glare.<p>

It was taking all the strength she had to not even greet her best friend, because she knew that Taylor was sitting right next to her, smirking and running his hands all over the dancers toned frame. Knowing she was on her own, and being silently laughed at by Heather's boyfriend was enough to keep her diverted gaze in tact.

_When Mark gets here you'll be fine._

She couldn't help but feel guilty, like so many times before. And she knew that wasn't the feeling she was supposed to get now that she was seeing Mark or whatever they had going on. But he was a safety net for her, he could protect her whenever Heather and Taylor were rubbing their relationship in her face.

The Latina sighs heavily and orders a Appletini from the redheaded waitress that approaches their ridiculously large VIP booth. As the chatter stared to speed ahead without Naya being able to catch up, she finally took a glance around the room - still dodging a piercing blue stare and took in the surroundings.

The dancefloor was rather dark, signifying the intense, erotic dancing that was taking place, and it was only then that she realises all the couples on their were same sex and grinding up on eachother. She turns to Dianna and nudges her shoulder lightly;

"Is this a gay bar?"

The blonde smiles and nods, "Yeah. It's a hotspot, good for our reputation and I'm pretty sure Chris already has his eye on the bartender."

She juts her chin towards the bar, Naya turns and see's Chris leaning seductively on the bar, chatting away and flirting with the hunky barman. She looks back to the booth and scans for him, even though she knows where he actually is. She hadn't even noticed that he'd left the booth and that worries her slightly as she realises she was looking at the grinding same-sex couples long enough for Chris to awkardly climb over the Glee cast and over towards the bartender.

Her cheeks flush and she turns back to the table, which no has a Martini glass sitting on top of it. She hears an all-too-familiar giggle come from across the table, but she pretends not to hear it as she sips on her drink attempting to drown away her thoughts of the blonde dancer.

She orders a few Tequila shots, hoping alcohol would solve her problems. The waiter brings them over within a few minutes and downs them within 3 seconds flat, one second per shot. The Latina hears the dancer clear her throat, trying to catch her attention but she keeps sipping on her Appletini, washing away the remnents of the sour sting of the tequila at the back of her throat.

Once again it takes everything she has not to flicker her eyes up at least once to meet the cerulean orbs staring at her.

"Evening babe."

Naya turns her head and is met with an unexpected peck on her lips from Mark, and she feels the hole grow bigger in the side of her temple as bright blue eyes burn further into her skin.

She forces a smile, making it look as genuine as possible. "Hey."

He slides in beside her, making sure their thighs touch as he drapes an arm around her shoulder, pulling their sides together. Naya flinches internally, but her body is telling her he's her shield, so she allows herself to mould against his muscular side.

"Mark!" Taylor shouts from across the table, and the darker man nods stiffly. "Nice to see you. You too Naya."

Naya scoffs at his lame attempt to start a conversation and Mark tilts his head downwards to the Latina, questioning the greeting.

With Mark's musclar arm wrapped around her frame, she glances up towards the baseball player, who's tightening his grip on the dancers pale frame and smirks.

"I've been here for a while Hubbell, not sure why you're saying hi now."

Taylor straightens up his back, leaning heavily against the board.

"Well considering you decided to ignore me and Heather here, thought I'd be the bigger man and step up."

Naya flares her nostrils, but forces another smile which slightly resembles a smirk and straightens up, threading her fingers through Marks for protection.

"Sorry. Must have missed you two sitting there, Di didn't mention _both_ of you were coming."

The baseball player narrows his eyes and mimicks the nose flaring.

"Well we come as a pair, y'know, being a couple and all."

She feels a glass shard pierce her chest and twist her heart agonizingly, however she manages to keep a straight face at the smug baseball player. She finally flickers her eyes to lock sight with bright blue orbs that are shaded with what the Latina deciphers to be disappointment, anger and possibly jealousy? She watches the dancer shake her head, but only about a centimetre each side, obviously trying to conceal the emotions. Naya inhales deeply and leans further into the muscular figure beside her.

"Of course. Hello Heather," she punctuates with a turn of her head, "and Taylor."

Naya slides her hand up Marks chest, gripping his jaw and turning it to press a firm kiss to his lips before snuggling into his neck. The darker man dips his head and brushes his lips against her ear;

"You alright Nay? Is Tay pissing you off again?"

_Again? What?_

She opens her mouth to reply when she see's Dianna approach their booth, and slides in next to Mark.

"Mark! You're here!" She yells, embracing him in a quick hug and peering round the corner to lock eyes with the Latina.

"You alright guys?" The blonde asks innocently, flicking her gaze between the two couples and noticing the awkwardness.

Naya smiles and nods, just like the other three do. Dianna narrows her eyes slightly at the Latina; "Come outside with me Nay? I need to get a breather."

The brunette smiles weakly, and kisses Mark on the cheek before climbing over him and following the shorter blonde through the dancefloor. She meets bright blue eyes quickly and darts them to the floor even faster whilst weaving around the grinding couples and out into the crisp West Hollywood air.

* * *

><p>The blonde stayed silent as she turns to the Latina with her arms crossed and head crooked to the side. "Not exactly making it subtle Nay."<p>

"I've got Mark and I'm happy with him. It's just inconvenient we're sitting right opposite _them."_

Dianna sighs and digs into her clutch bag, and brings out a single cigarette. Naya furrows her eyebrow as the blonde thrusts it towards her, placing it in her palm alongside a purple lighter.

"You need it more than I do."

Naya narrows her eyes and smiles, knowing that she probably shouldn't smoke considering the heat she'll get from the media after someone will somehow have managed to post it all over the internet within ten minutes. But she shrugs and sparks up, within one drag she's inhaling the toxic fumes and a blanket of calm settles over the olive skin.

"Thanks Agron."

Dianna smiles and nods, "Lea's waiting for me, I'll be back soon yeah?"

Naya breathes out a long line of smoke, "Yeah. Kay, bye."

The blonde departs and leaves the Latina leaning against the cool metal railings, overlooking the short drop looking out across the streets of West Hollywood. She takes in another drag, and listens to the door open behind her,

"Well that was quick."

She's answered by silence, and she turns around to meet the blonde she wasn't expecting. "Oh, hi."

Heather darts her eyes towards the cigarette smoking in the Latina's hand and back up to look into the mocha orbs. Naya watches it and inhales a long, hard drag, pursing her lips into a tiny 'o' shape as she exhales up towards the night sky.

The dancers mouth opens as if she's about to say something, but Mark pops his head around the door. "You alright babe?"

Naya smiles sweety and stares at the blonde whilst answering, "Yeah babe. Go back inside. I'll be in, in a moment."

"Kay." He answers, winking back and nodding at Heather.

The blonde almost glides over and mirrors the leaning position the Latina had been in previously.

"You know I don't like it when you do that." She says after a long, uncomfortable silence.

Naya whips her head round and glares into the back of the blonde head of hair with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"You know I don't like it when you do that." Heather repeats, clasping her hands together as her elbows rest against the metal railings.

The Latina looks at the cigarette and then to the door where her encounter with Mark had just taken place. Her heart was pounding vigrously, thinking that the dancer might actually be jealous. She feels the corners of her lips curve up slightly as the blonde turns around, clenches her jaw and scrunches her nose slightly. If it wasn't for their current situation Naya would probably tell her how adorable she looked.

"Don't like when I do what? Smoke or Mark?"

The Latina widens her eyes as the words roll off her tongue in a challenging tone. Heather narrows her eyes at the brunette and flares her nostrils once before moistening her lips with a sweep of her tongue. Naya watches the hesitation in the dancers mind, the internal argument of whether to lie or not and inhales another drag, tasting the toxic fumes before flicking the butt over the side of the mini balcony.

"Smoking, obviously."

Naya flinches at the harsh tone behind her best friends voice, and smiles disbelievingly, accompanying it with a tiny shake of her head. Her hands rubs over her eyes and then clasp together in front of her as Heather stands straight, shifting her weight onto her left leg whilst crossing her arms.

"Well it's not your place to like it, whether it's to do with smoking or dating." The Latina retorts, challenging the blonde to examine her intial reaction.

The dancer keeps an emotionless expression pasted on her expression, but her eyes shade with a deeper blue than usual - showing the Latina exactly what she wanted.

"It is."

"No it's not."

"I'm your best friend, so it is. I care about you."

Naya feels the anger course through her veins as the magazine article imprints itself into her mind, the words burning through her brain and hovering over her tongue.

_Care?_

"Taylor's what you _really care about_."

Heather narrows her eyes and shifts her weight onto the opposite leg. Naya knows her best friend is recognising the quote.

"What?"

"We're not on set Heather. No need to play Brittany's part."

As soon as the words rolled off her tongue she started wishing to take them back. But the blonde doesn't respond the way she thought, instead she lowers her head and Naya watches the eyes glisten with extra moisture. She knows she should feel guilty, but the infuriating adrenaline that's still pumping through her being is preventing it momentarily.

"I don't want to damage your relationship, y'know considering I'm part of the whole acting thing if it was to _affect your relationship, then you wouldn't continue doing it. _Guess that includes our-"

Naya gulps heavily, closing her eyes and hesitating before forcing out the next word. "Friendship."

Heathers head snaps up and Naya instantly notices the recognition on her face. She inhales and listens to her heartbeat quicken as the dancers face contorts into an almost painful expression. The dancer fiddles with her nail cuticles, and Naya watches her lower lip quiver as if she's holding in a sob. Her heart's yelling at her, telling her to step forward and embrace the dancer. But her mind was overlapping those words and reminding her of the hurt she'd endured for the blonde.

"Rivera." A deep voice calls. Naya spins around to see Taylor standing rigid by the doorframe with his fists balled by his sides.

"Hubbell, just in time. Heather needs looking after, and if you're ever gonna marry her and have kids together you'll need to know how to look after someone apart from yourself. So here's practice session number one."

She spits, smirking as she brushes past the baseball player and back into the stuffy dancefloor. Blue eyes continue to pierce into the back of her skull as she walks away, watching her every movement. But she shakes it off and runs her tongue of her teeth, swallowing harshly as a bubble of rage lodges in her throat. She can feel the skin breaking as the rage forces her perfectly manicured nails to leave ruby indentations in her palm.

* * *

><p>Her body collides with another, and she slowly recognises to be Lea, who grabs her arms and looks up with a confused smile. "Nay Nay, you okay?"<p>

Naya shakes her head frivolously and squeezes her eyes shut in any attempt to calm down her nerves. The anger sparks through her veins, igniting every fibre in her body and she feels herself shaking.

"I just need-"

Lea runs her palms up the tanned arms in a soothing manner. It probably would've worked about five minutes ago.

"I don't feel well. I just need to get out of here." She lies, opening her eyes and clenching her jaw at the diva.

"Okay honey. I'll call Bryan and come to get you." Lea suggests, cupping the Latina's wrist and dragging her through the crowd to sit at the desolate booth that was previously occupied by the entire cast.

Naya sighs heavily and slumps into the chair, signalling the waiter to bring her another Appletini and four vodka shots. She thinks about how greatful she is for Lea, calling her driver just because she 'doesn't feel well' but she soon forgets as about two minutes later, the waiter practically sprints over to her, obviously after sensing her emotions and sets the drinks down on the table.

"They're on the house Miss Rivera. Compliments of Mr Salling."

_Shit, Mark._

"Thank you."

The waiter nods and flips the tray in his hand, spinning on his heel and heading back towards the bar. She grabs two shots, one in each hand and chucks them down in concession, following with the other two. The first two burnt her throat, so she didn't even wince as the second two flowed down her oesophagus. Her head starts to spin as she attempts to focus on the shot glasses she's trying to line up.

"Naya?"

The Latina grudgingly snaps her head up to meet hazel brown eyes.

"Lea said you wanted to go home, and since I'm under the limit I can take you instead of her calling her driver out especially."

Naya smiles drunkingly at Mark, her eyes blurring as she focuses on taking the hand he's offering out.

"Thanks Mark. You'reee a reeeeaaal nice guyy did you know thats? I likes you."

He smiles down at her, wrapping his muscular arm around her waist to support her frame as they hobble through the club and out to Mark's Ford Mustang. Her mind is swimming, she can feel the alcohol pulsing through her veins and gradually dragging her down into a hazey shadow of sleep.

"I know babe."

Naya sinks into the passenger seat, leaning her temple against the window as Mark slides into the driver's seat, switching on the engine and pulling out carefully. She murmurs something incoherent and his eyebrows furrow.

"Haves I angeredd you? Or upsets youuuu?" She questions, narrowing her eyes to focus on the blurry wall attempting to shadow her eyes.

"No babe, no. I just-" He gulps heavily, squeezing his fists tightly around the steering wheel as he clenches his jaw. The Latina can feel her heart pounding, she can hear the tone of his voice and knows it's not good. As much as she tries to, she just can't seem to keep her damn eyes open.

"I just don't-"

And before Mark can finish his sentence, her eyelids shut without her consent and her brain delves into the deepest relms of sleep, effectively ending their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is just a filler really, I'm having a hard time writing the updates due to work but I apologise! Please tell me what you thought! Thanks!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: HEYA FIC NOT BRITTANA!**

**Summary: Naya reads HeMo's interview from Fitness magazine. A short fic about her reaction, and the aftermath of it.**

**Rating**: T (For the moment)

**Words: **4919

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee, let alone the wonderful cast. This isn't true, and it's just an idea (unfortunately).**

* * *

><p><strong>And They Say Reading Is Good For You:<br>Chapter Five:**

The next morning Naya wakes up in her trailer, wearing her strapless bra and a pair of checked pajama short shorts. As her body jolts up, and she whimpers at the pain shooting through her brain. She feels like she's just ridden on a rollercoaster while after eating fourteen hotdogs and then banged her head against a brick wall.

Her body sways and she sinks back down to the mattress, connecting with something hard. She glances to her right and see's Mark sleeping next to her topless, but still wearing his jeans. She immediately feels relief wash over her her worst fears are denied.

Her face contorts into an expression of disgust as she cranes her neck to notice the drool seeping out the corner of his mouth, and then she remembers this man is supposed to be her boyfriend. Swallowing her expression, she reaches her hand over and taps him on the shoulder. He mumbles something incoherent and flips over, grabbing the Latina and pulling her to his chest in a vice grip.

Naya struggles for a few moments, attempting to release herself whilst trying not to wake up Mark. She hears her trailer door open and shut loudly. Her head pounds, and body flinches at the sound, her whole being finally feeling the impact of her massive hangover.

Not wanting to be confronted by any of her unknown actions last night by whoever's at the door, she lays down quickly, throwing her arm over Mark's bare torso and bringing the blanket up over their bodies to give the illusion their both naked.

Her eyes close as soon as she hears her bedroom door open and her body floods with an all-too familiar presence. The Latina doesn't even bother to study the figure as she feels a piercing blue gaze burn through the side of her face.

"Naya?" Heather whispers after a few seconds.

The Latina sighs heavily, knowing the blonde won't leave until she's awake and turns in Mark's embrace, propping herself up on her elbows and holding the cover up above her cleavage. She doesn't know why she's doing this, but she rubs her eyes as if she just woke up.

"Heather?"

"Sorry, I just er-" The dancer says awkwardly, as if Naya was supposed to think she'd just walked in the room.

The Latina smirks internally at this, knowing fully well Heather had been standing there watching them for a few seconds. Suddenly, anger flashes through her and she remembers her 'creative discussion' with the dancer last night, and she feels her eyes shade with fury as the blue eyes cower slightly.

"What?"

Heather shuffles her weight onto her opposite leg and clasps her hands together in front of her.

"Can we talk please? Alone."

Naya looks to Mark who's muscular, bare torso is showing over the cover and she looks down to her own chest - playing the role that they're both naked as she widens her eyes and glances back up to the dancer.

"I'm kinda uh-" She starts, shifting her weight off one elbow to gesture to her chest as she tightens the sheet over her body.

Heather's eyes darken as she flickers between her two colleagues and Naya raises one eyebrow. "Well do you mind? We kinda need to get dressed."

Naya watches the dancer clench her jaw and nod before spinning on her heels, shutting the door behind her on the way. The Latina shrugs Mark's arm off her and he grumbles, cracking open his eyelids slightly as he turns to meet a mocha gaze.

"Get up and get dressed." She demands.

Mark rolls over, rubbing his eyes on his forearm as he squints at the alarm, studying the time. "Babe it's like 8am."

"And you're in my trailer. So scoot."

He growls quietly and stands up, his back hunching as he slides his black t-shirt over his head. Naya studies him as he looks around the room, patting his pockets and picking up his keys from the side table.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

Naya bites her bottom lip, "Thank you for driving me home last night. It means a lot. I hope I wasn't too much of a bitch. Bad mood."

The male shrugs and smiles weakly at her, "It's cool babe. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

They walk out the bedroom door hand-in-hand, Naya throwing on a tight black tank top to accompany her tiny pajama short shorts. Heather's sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV which is currently playing Spongebob Squarepants. Her knees are pulled up by her chest, her arms wrapped around her shins securing them to her body and her chin is leaning on her kneecaps.

Mark immediately heads towards the door and furrows his eyebrows at the blonde before turning and giving Naya a curious look. The Latina shrugs in response as if he asked _'what she doing here?' _and leans forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek quickly.

She feels the dancer's stare on her, and Mark turns his face to capture her lips in a desperate kiss. He clings onto her tank top and she grips his biceps, allowing their lips to collide together roughly. After a few awkward seconds she pulls away, feeling her lips pulse at how hard he kissed her. She studies the man as he darts his eyes quickly to the blonde before back to the Latina.

"Bye babe."

Naya swallows heavily and clenches her jaw, "Bye."

And he leaves, shutting the door quietly, leaving the two women alone together in Naya's trailer.

* * *

><p>About fifty four seconds later, Naya spins on her heel and heads towards the tiny kitchen next to the bedroom door. She opens a cupboard and takes out two advil and a glass, filling it to the brim with water and glugging it down.<p>

She turns and leans her butt against the counter, sipping on her water and staring into azure orbs. "Well?"

The dancer rises from the sofa, and with her unbelievably long legs glides forward until she's mimicking Naya's stance on the opposite counter.

"I'm guessing you read my interview with Fitness then."

Naya clenches her jaw, swallowing the water harshly and feeling it form into a bubble as it slides down her throat. "Yep."

"Why are you mad about it?"

The Latina tilts her head slightly to the right with a _are you actually serious_ look and narrows her eyes. She feels the anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach, which is painfully twisting and causing her whole body to ache.

"Really Hemo? Are you really asking me that?"

Heather's face twists into a confused expression, "Well, yeah."

Naya scoffs and slams her glass onto the counter before storming over to the far side of the trailer, the only place she can be furthest away from the blonde without actually leaving her own trailer. The fury is bubbling through her veins, and as she turns to look at the dancer once more, it explodes, sending sparks through her veins and igniting the adrenaline.

"You didn't think to tell me you wanna marry Taylor, have little kiddies and a house in the suburbs with a white fence and a fucking dog!"

Heather flinches literally, one eye closing lightly and the Latina watches the blue eyes shade with sadness, as well as sprouting excess moisture. The brunette immediately feels guilty as a single tear drops onto the dancers pale cheek, leaving a salty track as it descends further down her angelic face.

"I didn't say that."

Naya shakes her head incredulously, scoffing at the blonde, "Oh my bad. Leave out the house, white fence and dog. Is that better?"

"Nay-"

"No Heather." Naya steps forward, thrusting one finger towards the dancer.

"Did you just conveniently_ forget _to tell me you wanted to marry him? Did you just _forget_ to tell me you want little Morris-Hubbell's running around all over the fucking place?" She pits, her throat burning with acidic moisture.

"Kinda like you _forgot_ to tell me about you and Mark."

Naya stops in her tracks and immediately allows her face to form into an emotionless expression. Heather's eyes are narrowed to the Latina, her nose flaring and arms shaking as they're crossed across her chest. The brunette feels her chest deflate, effectively removing the increased panting due to the fury boiling in her body.

"What?"

The dancer takes a step forward, so she's only inches away from the Latina. "You seem to be biting my head off because I didn't tell you about my life plans, yet you're being such a fucking hypocrite."

The Latina tilts her head to the side curiously, narrowing her eyes and balling her fists tightly, allowing her perfectly manicured nails to dig into her palm, probably drawing blood.

"You didn't even tell me that you liked Mark again. And now you're what? Dating him through the day and_ fucking _his brains out nightly? Or are you just sticking too making out on top of your trailer?"

Naya watches Heather's blue eyes swirl with rage, jealousy and something the Latina can only describe to be sadness. The brunettes heart swells agonisingly, her hands stop shaking and tears blue her mocha orbs. She starts shaking her head as the words flow through her mind, repeating over and over again. She inhales deeply, inflating her chest and straightens up her back. Her jaw clenches and she can see the regret pasting over the pale skin of her best friend's face.

"Wait, what?"

Heather's face contorts with confusion, "What?"

"You just said making out on top of my trailer. How did you know about that?"

The dancer shuffles awkwardly, and starts to fiddle with her hands in front of her. "I, er-uhm."

Naya crosses her arms and clears her throat. Her hearts pounding furiously, her mind racing with possibilities of how she knew about her and Mark kissing again a few nights ago.

_How does she know?_

The blonde doesn't reply, she just fiddles with her hands and annoyance accompanies the fury coursing through her veins, "Forget it. Just get out Heather."

Heather's arms drop by her sides and she tries to close the gap between them but Naya steps back.

"Nay, I'm sor-"

"Out." She cuts the dancer off.

The blonde steps back, hanging her head in defeat. Naya glances through her dark eyelashes and locks her sight with sad, cerulean orbs. Her body suddenly feels numb, like she can't feel any rage, jealousy, pain... Nothing. The dancer shrugs herself over, and steps towards the door, clicking down on the handle and exhaling heavily. Naya watches her pause, hand on the leaver and dips her head towards the Latina;

"Di told me how much I upset you... and I'm sorry."

Naya fought the internal struggle to wrap her arms around the dancer and just hug everything away. But her mind was locked in what she liked to call 'Santana-mode', which prevented her from acting with her emotions.

Heather bit down on her lip and flickered her gaze up once more to meet with deep brown eyes. "But just remember magazines twist things Nay."

* * *

><p>It only took the Latina about three seconds to focus on the dancers words. Her other blonde best friend had purposely gone behind her back and talked to the one person she asked her not too.<p>

About thirty seconds later, she was storming across the concrete car park in baggy, grey sweat pants and into set. Dianna was filming a scene with Lea, which included them crying together and she knew Ian would kill her if she interrupted.

The anger still continued to bubble inside the Latina as she tapped her foot lightly against the ground impatiently.

_Di told me how much I upset you._

_But just remember magazines twist things Nay._

"Shut up." She whispers to herself as her mind starts racing.

A minute later, Ryan shouts cut and Naya steps forward about to talk to the blonde when Dianna embraces Lea, and to the Latina's surprise, looks ridiculously happy doing so. But when the blonde spotted the Latina the fury ignites once more.

"What the fuck Agron."

Dianna's eyes widen and she glances back to Lea who's talking with Chris. "Wh-what?"

Naya examines the blonde as her cheeks redden, but ignores it as the venom rises in her throat; "You told Heather that she _upset_ me?"

"Yeah."

The Latina shook her head and let out a sarcastic giggle, "Yeah?"

"Well yeah Nay, I did tell her she upset you because she did."

"You had no right too!"

Hazel eyes widen, "No right? You're one of my best friends, she upsets you, she upsets me. And it's not like she's trying to protect your feelings so I thought it'd be best if she knew what effect she was having on you."

"Effect? Dianna do you realise that she has no idea about my feelings for her? And you saying that makes it pretty fucking obvious. It's not like I planned to fall in love with her, for fuck sake! And I sure as hell don't want her knowing." Naya spits, venom trickling over her words. She brings her hands up into the air, waving them about randomly before settling on grasping her raven hair.

The blonde grins from ear to ear, and Naya stares incredulously. "What the fuck are you smiling at Agron! I'm yelling at you here!"

"You just said you're in love with her."

The Latina's face falls, and she feels the blood literally drain out of it. Her mouth is suddenly dry, and she swallows against her dry throat causing her to flinch.

"No I didn't."

She couldn't help it, she immediately wanted to retract her words. But like Dianna had said before, Naya had a lot more Santana in her than she thought.

"You did."

Naya chomps down, grinding her teeth together as the venom gargles around her mouth. "No. I didn't."

"Nay, in the words of Holly Holiday, you can't help who you fall in love with. Just accept it."

"Shut the fuck up." Naya hisses, squeezing her eyes shut and twisted her head awkwardly to bite down the anger. Hitting her best friend probably wouldn't be the best thing to, especially considering several crew members are around.

"Bottom line is you had _no _right to say anything to Heather. Even if it was looking out for me."

Before Dianna can respond, Naya's already turned on her heels and half-sprinted out the set, back towards her trailer.

* * *

><p>Thirty four seconds later, she face plants her sofa and starts crying. Her head is still pounding from her hangover and the excessive stress and thoughts racing through her mind isn't exactly helping.<p>

She can feel the fabric underneath her face dampen as the tears flood out, her brain is having a mental debate with itself and she's trying to shake the thoughts out. But all she feels is the intense ache slowly crushing her body.

"Naya?"

The Latina snaps her head up to greet a short brunette, Lea.

"Uh, hey." She sniffs, wiping her teary eyes on the back of her hand.

"She means the best you know."

Naya furrows her eyebrow and crooks her head to the side, "Who?"

"Dianna."

The taller brunette pushes herself into a sitting position, and Lea takes this as an invitation so she plants herself next to the Latina.

"Why are you defending her? What she did was wrong." Naya comments, shrugging lightly.

"I don't disagree, but you know Di, she's got the best heart. She's only trying to help you because she knows you can't and won't do it yourself."

The Latina's head whips her head around, narrowing her eyes at the smaller brunette, "Won't do what myself?"

"Uh-" Lea stutters, and shuffles her weight onto the other leg. Naya tilts her head and slowly tucks her leg underneath her body to push herself up.

"Safarti I swear if you don't tell me..."

The smaller brunette chuckles lightly, an air of discomfort edging in her tone; "Alright _Santana,_ calm down. She's only doing what you're too scared to do, and face up to your feelings for HeMo."

Naya flinches and swallows against her dry throat, darting her gaze to the floor whilst fiddling with her cuticles,"I don't have any feelings for her."

A hand pressed comfortingly against her shoulder and she glances up into dark brown eyes, "Why are you so afraid?"

The Latina stares into deep brown eyes for another second before re-faceplanting the couch, buring her head deep into the comforter. Before she can answer, she hears shoes clicking across the concrete outside her trailer as someone knocks on it. She sighs and pushes herself up, smiling apologetically at Lea who's shrugging and making her way towards the kitchen.

She reaches for the door and allows it to swing open, revealing a masculine figure. "Naya."

The Latina's upper lip immediately curls into a subtle snarl, "Taylor."

"HeMo sent me over."

Naya winces instinctively, and makes a sound of acknowledgement.

"We're having a thing tonight, and _she_ wants you to come."

The Latina can hear the unadded _'not sure why'_ at the end of the sentence and shrugs. "I'm not sure. "

"Okay, I'll tell her you can't come. Shame." He says sarcastically, turning on his heel and shooting a smirk over his left shoulder. Naya's heart pounds furiously, anger courses through her veins and she balls her fists by her side.

"Actually, I'll be coming. With Mark."

Taylor stops about four metres away, and turns back with a forced smile, "Fine. 7pm, Heather and I's trailer."

"Got it. 7 at HeMo's trailer." She replies, smiling at the correction whilst Taylor scowls at her as he walks away.

* * *

><p>Lea leaves about five minutes after the Taylor encounter, promising she'll be there. Time rolls on and before she knows it, it's 6:55pm, and time to make her way over to the trailer reluctantly.<p>

Choosing a grey v neck t-shirt, black body-con skirt and black cardigan, she heads towards the trailer furthest from the set. She groans as she approaches the door, but instead of knocking she's greeted by strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hey babe." Mark whispers, kissing her lightly on the ear. She squeezes his arms quickly and releases herself from his grip.

"Hi."

He furrows his brows and steps to the side, hooking his thumbs through his jean belt loops. "Y'alright?"

Naya nods in confirmation and smiles, "Good, and you?"

"I'm good. Missed you though."

The Latina's heart is immediately filled to the brim with guilt. Her face drains of blood and heart beats slowly. Her organs are twisting in a way that makes her feel like she's being tortured for being such an awful person. She clasps her hands in front of her and dips her head down, darting her gaze to the floor and studying her 'boyfriends' brand new converses. She sighs heavily, feeling her lungs expand to their most extreme width before shrivelling back up. "Mark, I need to talk to you."

"Nah, you don't." He retorts, sliding his fingers through the Latina's and tugging to catch her attention.

Naya glances through her dark eyelashes into hazel orbs, "What?"

"You don't need to tell me Nay. I already know."

The Latina freezes and widens her eyes, heart pounding eratically in her ears. "Wh-what?"

Mark opens his mouth, but just as he does the door swings open to reveal a flustered looking blonde, who's eyes harden as soon as they lock on the threaded fingers of Mark and Naya. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

The brunette looks the tanned man and smiles apologetically, "Actually-"

"Nope. C'mon babe. Let's go in." He interrupts, releasing one hand and grasping the other tightly, pulling Naya to his side.

A confused Naya glances up to him and then back to her blonde best friend, "Yeah, just a min Heather yeah?"

The dancer nods and shuts the trailer slowly, as if she's trying to listen in to their conversation. "What was that?"

"I'm not having you unhappy and lonely tonight. Look I know you're head over heels in love with HeMo, but the look you get when you see her and Slothface together, it's painful to watch." He says honestly, raising one eyebrow and clenching his jaw.

_How does everyone know!_

"M-Ma-Mark." She stutters, her eyes brimming with tears as she returns her eyes to the concrete pavement beneath them.

The tanned guy tilts her chin up with his forefinger and stares deep into her eyes. "Don't Nay, I was pretty sure of it anyway, but I thought I could sway you. It sucks but you can't help who you fall in love with."

The Latina's heart faulters and stomach flips. She doesn't recognise the strange feelings crawling down the back of her spine, but it sends a tiny smile to her lips and she furrows her brows at her own unexpected emotion.

"See. You know it's true."

Her mouth drops as she realises what the feeling is, acceptance.

"Now come on, I'll pretend to be your boyfriend just for tonight, but apart from that you need to think of something to do about you and Morris."

Naya smiles greatfully, nodding and squeezing his hand reassuringly. She's feeling pretty damn lucky to have such good friends. Talking of that she remembers she still needs to talk to Dianna. "Kay. Thanks Salling. You're not that bad."

Mark playfully punches her shoulder with his free hand, still clasping her other one, "Not so bad yourself."

"Come on then. Suck it up Rivera, we're going in." He added, squeezing her hand reassuringly and opening up the trailer door.

* * *

><p>About half an hour into the little gathering, Naya already wanted to leave. Taylor had made several sexuality comments and referred to an article that suspected Naya's. She's rolled her eyes and clenched her grip around Mark tighter, needing to release her anger somehow which the tanned man put up with. Every now and then he'd give her a quick squeeze silently asking <em>are you okay?<em> Which she'd reply with a nod and chaste kiss to the cheek.

When she arrived she detected a rather awkward atmosphere, confirmed by the strange expressions she was receiving from all the cast - since apparently her and Mark were the last to arrive. Of course, Taylor had told her 7pm, then denied it and said 'no it's always been 6:30pm' just to make her look bad.

_What a douche bag._

They all chat, switching from conversation to conversation whilst munching on tiny snacks and alternating company. Cory leaves after talking to Taylor who's sitting next to Heather on the sofa opposite from Naya and Mark, who are making small-talk with Kevin on the love seat.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of darting her gaze between Kevin and brilliantly azure orbs burning a hole into the side of her head, he smiles and gets up, patting Mark on the shoulder and winking at the Latina.<p>

"So Naya, what you going to do about the tabloids then? Might wanna set it right." Taylor says, draping his arm over Heather's shoulder as blue eyes pierce straight through dark mocha orbs.

Naya squeezes onto Mark's waist and she straightens up about to reply when the tanned man holds her down, "Really Hubbell?"

Taylor's eyes widen and shoot towards the man next to Naya. Heather is still staring at the Latina, but she's somehow managing to restrain herself from losing herself in those beautifully blue orbs.

"What? I was just sayi-"

"Well don't _just say_. Who gives a shit is she's bi, or gay, or straight. Love is love and if you're too far up your own goddamn ass to see that then I suggest you leave and don't come back. Fucking homophobe." Mark spits, settling back against the sofa as Taylor stares at him wide-eyed.

Naya can't help but snicker quietly, biting her bottom lip to lessen the volume. She glances quickly to Heather who's upper lip is curling at the sides, as if she's trying to hide a smile and they both look at each other whilst sucking in their own lips and dipping their heads down.

The whole room has gone quiet and Naya watches Taylor's narrowed eyes flicker across the room to see all the Glee cast members either snickering, staring wide-eyed or looking away uncomfortably.

"I'm not a homophobe. It's just unwanted attention, wouldn't want the media to get the wrong ideas - then there will be rumours about her and-"

Taylor stutters and clears his throat, "-People."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Mark challenges, pushing off the back of the sofa and leaning forward on his thighs with his forearms, flexing his biceps at the baseball player.

Whilst Naya settles into his back, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning on her chin on his shoulder smirking at Taylor. Heather watches the stand-off stances and pulls away from Taylor with a disappointed/disgusted expression, unthreading their fingers and stands up, heading towards the tiny kitchen with Dianna in toe.

The Latina studies the baseball player, who literally looks like he's about to crap himself. A thin layer of sweat is forming on his brow and if Naya wasn't mistaken, his clammy hands were shaking a tiny bit before grasping eachother.

"Well you know how friendly all the girls are here. And rumours start. Just wouldn't want that for Heather, Lea, Dianna or any of them."

Naya clenches her jaw and stares into mischevious ugly blue eyes belonging. She then switches between them and glorious cerulean ones coming at her from her left hand side in the kitchen.

"Of course not Taylor. God forbid your girlfriend hugs one of us and gets called a lesbian. What would that do for your popularity and reputation?" Naya asks sarcastically. Taylor narrows his eyes at her and rubs his palms up his jean-cladded thighs, gripping his kneecaps tightly.

"Oh wait, nope. Forgot, you _don't have_ a reputation." She adds, pasting a Santana smirk and tilting her head to the side provokingly.

"Will do soon. Soon everyone will know who I am." He retorts, smirking.

Naya crooks her head to the side and pastes a curious expression across her face. Mark shuffles next to her and stares at her with a similar expression. Dianna and Lea are staring wide-eyed at the baseball player who's now got both arms extended beside him like an angel, laying across the back of the sofa.

The anger wells up inside the Latina, just because of the smug look on his face and she has to bit down on the explicit sentences and curses forming on the tip of her tongue.

"What?" She growls, gripping the fabric of the sofa tightly.

"Taylor." Heather warns, looking rather serious and menacing. She takes a step forward, edging closer towards the sofa opposite Mark and Naya.

"C'mon Heath, might as well tell them." He says with his eyebrow crooked. He looks so smug that it's becoming increasingly harder to restrain the fury pounding around her body.

"Taylor I don't really think this is the time." Dianna says, shooting an apologetic glare towards the Latina who furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

Lea palms the back of Heather's back, whilst threading her fingers through the hazel-eyed blondes ones and sporting the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

"Yeah c'mon, we're trying to have a good time here. No need to ruin the buzz." The shorter brunette adds smiling, removing her hand from Dianna's back to gesture to the trailer filled with the silent cast members.

Jenna, Kevin, Cory, Amber and Harry are all standing at the far end of the trailer in a circle, trying to look like they're deep in conversation when really they're basically staring with their ears tipped upwards for a listening improvement.

Naya stands and Mark joins her, wrapping his arm around her waist to secure her place. She's physically shaking, from emotional restraint as well as physical. She knows something's going on, and she _knows_ it's bad.

"Nah. Naya deserves to know. She's your _best friend_ and all, isn't she?" Taylor asks rhetorically. Heather clenches her jaw and her eyes turn a shade darker, whilst her nostrils flare.

"Tay-"

"What the hell is going on?" Naya hisses, narrowing her eyes further while they're still locked on the dancer.

"Yeah, guys, come on what the fuck's going on?" Mark repeats, squeezing the Latina's hip gently.

"Heather?" Taylor says cheerfully, turning his head and glancing up at the blonde with a smirk. "Care to share?"

Dianna scowls and makes a throaty, angry noise that slips from her lips as her features harden. "Hubbell. Stop."

"Well, _all_ you guys know," He starts, motioning with his hand around the room to the rest of the silent cast members, "Well apart from Salling. But I think it's a bit unfair on Rivera here, don't you?"

By now the Latina is shaking furiously, her nails digging into her palm whilst her pulse is pounding through her ears. Her eyes are blurring slightly as the infuriated tears glaze her mocha orbs and she can already feel her heart sink, even though she has no idea what's going on.

"What. The fuck. Is going on?" She spits, pausing dramatically between each word as she tastes the venom at the back of her throat.

The baseball player rises from his seat, and takes two large strides forward, effectively pushing Lea and Dianna back into the kitchen, as they're still clinging onto each other with apologetic, guilty expressions, and grabs Heather's hand.

Naya locks sight with the dancers watery eyes. The blonde bottom lip is quivering and she tries to pull away from Taylor's grip but he just holds up her hand.

The Latina is still confused, and she looks to Mark who's eyes are comically wide and staring in the direction of the dancer and baseball player. She watches him swallow, making a loud noise as his adams apple moves up and then down again.

Naya slowly turns her head and glances to Taylor who's standing tall and smugly next to the shaking blonde. Her eyes lock onto Heather's left hand which is being propped up by the baseball players large paws. Her heart drops and stomach sinks further into her body as she spots it.

A small, sparkling diamond sitting on a glistening silver band on Heather's ring finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the wait guys! A lot of school but I hope this makes up for it! Lacking inspiration and I've started writing another fic too so hopefully I'll put up that chapter and alternate between the two as just keeping to one isn't entertaining me!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and please take a second to leave a comment! Criticisms welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies again, got caught up with work but as I have a day off tomorrow I'mma get speed writing on these fics.**

**Have to admit, writing a HeYa fic and Brittana fic at the same time is actually giving me more inspiration - but it does mean I'm altering between the two and therefore may make a few mistakes. Forgive me if I do!**

**WARNING: HEYA FIC NOT BRITTANA!**

**Summary: Naya reads HeMo's interview from Fitness magazine. A short fic about her reaction, and the aftermath of it.**

**Rating**: T (For the moment)

**Words: **4406

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee, let alone the wonderful cast. This isn't true, and it's just an idea (unfortunately).**

* * *

><p><strong>And They Say Reading Is Good For You:<br>Chapter Six:**

Naya's heart drops instantly. She feels bile bubble in her stomach and suddenly she's very nauseous. With the feeling she has now, she could probably crap out her stomach as it's joined the rest of her organs in sinking as low as possible. Her face falls into a blank expression and she can feel the unshed tears pushing at her eyes, but she clenches her jaw and breathes in heavily, holding back the salty droplets.

It's been at least two minutes with her staring at the gleaming, silver band and she can feel and see Heather staring at her with equally moist eyes. Naya finally gulps on her dry throat, wishing she had a double vodka on the rocks and flickers her gaze to Heather's apologetic and sad eyes.

She mouths _I'm sorry_ to the Latina who attempts to lift the corner of her mouth up into a smile, but her muscles quiver against the motion and fall back into place helplessly. The dancer looks genuinely apologetic, her eyebrows furrowed and facial muscles spasming as she's fighting the tears and trying to apologise all in one expression.

Mark is standing rigid by her side, his palm gripped around her waist in a tight grip. She was pretty sure he could be leaving bruises but due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she couldn't feel anything. Not even the trickles of blood coming from her olive palm as her nails dig deep into the skin.

Taylor is still standing their with a smug grin pasted on his face and he crooks his head to the side, forcing a faux-apologetic smile. "Suprise." He whispers.

The whole room is returns to its previous silence, the only sound is coming from the soft tune eminating from the radio quietly in the corner. Dianna and Lea are standing in a slightly hunched over position behind Heather and Taylor, grasping onto each other in preparation for the Latina's reaction.

Naya can't help but feel betrayed. She glances around the room, looking at each of her cast members face and narrows her eyes. The deep, painful ache of being let down by her closet friends is banging against her fragile emotions and causing her knees to shake.

The brunette stares into Heather's deep blue eyes and stays in a locked battle for several moments, knowing the dancer is trying to converse in a silent exchange which Naya just isn't responding too. Her olive face is still completely emotionless and still. The baseball player is staring at her, along with everyone else in the room and she can feel them bracing themselves for her reaction.

She clears her throat, causing Jenna and Kevin to jolt slightly, and removes Mark's hand from her side, breaking their contact and steps away towards the trailer door. She knows he is the only one that didn't know and he shouldn't be recieving the silent treatment too, but it doesn't matter because the rest of her 'Glee family' has lied and betrayed her and it's not exactly something she can handle at the moment.

Silently, she takes the final step towards the door and places her fingers on the cool metal of the handle, clicking it down so it opens slightly. No-one tries to stop her and she twists her head to the side, feeling several eyes pierce her temple and she doesn't look back at anyone, she leaves her eyes wandering at whatever is in front of her eyes.

"Congratulations."

Naya croaks out, feeling the emotional burn punch down her throat. And she blinks, hoping to tears would fade but instead a single one drops down her cheek as she's met by the cool air of West Hollywood.

* * *

><p>It's an hour later and she's sobbing and whimpering into her comforter, lying in her bed in her trailer. Her stomach and heart is twisting, causing excruciating emotional pain to shoot throughout her body. She clutches the cover closer to her, fisting it tightly up by her chin and she presses her forehead into it and allows the tears to just flow out of her tearducts.<p>

It really doesn't help that the blanket smells of the person causing this break down, and it impacts her chest as the agony crawls up her stomach, scraping at the fibres of her throat. She takes a deep breath and the scent fills her nostrils, causing her to weep even harder.

The room is empty and dark, and she's currently fighting a battle with her emotions and physical need to go out and grab a fresh twenty deck of Newport lights, a bottle of Vodka and tub of Ben&Jerry's and spend the night whimpering whilst killing off each one of her organs.

She pulls the pillows out from under her heat and buries her face into it, unfortunately inhaling the intoxicating aroma of her... of Heather, once more and winces as it settles at the back of her throat, only enhancing the afflication in her being.

A burn in her calves form, telling her to shake herself out of this pathetic state and just run, just go away and never come back. It's almost like an instinct, a reaction to her emotional turmoil.

But everyone knows who she is. Everyone knows Naya Rivera. They know her as the bitch Santana Lopez on the infamous musical show Glee, and the cute little kid in The Royal Family and there's no way she could get away without anyone recognising her and posting anything and everything on the internet.

She weighs her options mentally, deciding that she could leave, but doing that would erradicate the point of disappearing - because she **would** be found. It's not possible for her to just vanish due to her status.

_Sometimes being a celebrity isn't everything it's cracked up to be._

Instead of lying in the bed, sobbing and whimpering - she repeats her actions from a couple of nights ago and slides out of bed, checking her puffy, red-rimmed eyes and disheveled, tangled hair.

She applies a thin layer of make-up to hide some of it, but can't be bothered with the rest so instead she grabs her bug-like sunglasses and shoves them on her face. After stepping into some sweat pants and a hoodie, she grabs her purse and heads out into the cold, night sky.

It's only about twenty minutes later when she returns with her desired items. Apparently sunglasses and a hood up really does conceal people's indentity because not even the store owner, who knows who she is, doesn't even recognise her as she hands him a $20 dollar bill from her real Louis Vitton purse for her vodka, cigarettes and ice-cream.

She slumps down onto the sofa, after locking the trailer door and throws off the cap of the vodka, downing it straight and painfully as it burns the back of her throat and mixes with the acid in the pit of her stomach.

The Latina doesn't even bother to go outside when she lights her cigarette, instead she opens the nearby window and aims to blow the toxic smoke out of it.

Within four or five _long_ drags, to her surprise, the stick is finished and she sparks up another one. She holds it between her forefinger and middle finger, flicking the ash onto the floor carelessly and heading towards the kitchen to grab a spoon.

Sauntering over to the sofa, she sits down and grabs a spare blanket and pillow, hoping _this one_ won't smell of _her _- which luckily it doesn't. As she tucks into her Phish Food ice-cream, she darts her gaze towards the bottle of vodka and pack of cigarettes laying on the small coffee table next to her propped up feet.

The TV is blaring something in the background, Desperate Housewives or something to that sort and she suddenly pauses - reflecting over what she's doing.

"When did it get this fucking hard?" She questions herself, pushing the tub away and throwing the spoon into the sink where it lands with a large clang.

Her body is shaking due to the cold prick in the air and she downs another large gulp of vodka before sparking up her third, and final cigarette before sliding underneath the warm covers.

It only takes a minimal amount of drags to finish the cigarette, and stubs it out in the lid of the ice cream along side the rest of the butts. The emotional pain has dulled down slightly, thanks to the nicotine and liquor consumed, but the dull ache is still pulsing through her body.

The Latina's eyelids shut forcefully, and she doesn't even have time to process that she's sleepy as her body switches off, leaving her to fall into a deep slumber with thoughts of the previous night imprinting into her brain.

#################

The next morning Naya wakes with a killer hangover, pounding headache, cotton-dry mouth and a physically aching body. She unwillingly gets up, and dresses, and within half an hour she's on set, talking to Chris about his scene with Darren.

"So yeah, what about you hun? You alright?" He asks innocently, smiling and sipping on the styrofoam cup containing orange liquid.

The Latina shakes her head, and dips it to focus on her shoes. She does love Chris, she really does, but sometimes he can be a bit too boisterous for the morning, and considering she's got a hangover, the last thing she wants to do is snap at him and tell him how stupid that question was.

So instead, she composes herself and glances back up to her fellow cast member;

"I'm good. 'Cept I drank a little more than I thought I did last night, ergo resulting in my looking like this." She jokes, sweeping down her body in one fluid hand motion.

He chuckles lightly and scrunches up his cup in a way that's way too macho for him to pull off, "Ah right. So has anything interesting happened lately?"

The Latina furrows her eyebrows and asks how he's acting so oblivious. _Surely he would've heard?_ She thinks to herself.

"Uhm, nope. Not that I can recollect." She says firmly, smiling weakly and bobbing her head.

Chris shuffles his weight onto the opposite leg and throws the cup into the black plastic bin near them, pasting a curious expression on his face. "You sure 'bout that?"

Naya inhales and forces a large grin onto her face, "Definitely."

The actor in front of her is just about to say something when she feels a familiar presence enter the set. Before she can even see the person who's presence it belongs too, she flinches away.

As she does, a hurt looking blonde catches her peripheral vision and she realises Heather's standing behind her with long, slender fingers hanging awkwardly in the air. The Latina doesn't even look at her as she leans away from the dancer.

"I've gotta go Chris, but I think we've got a scene together so I'll see you later?"

The male actor nods and furrows his brows, flickering his stare between the two womena nd smiles awkwardly. Naya turns with her back to the blonde and sets off to whatever is in front of her.

She doesn't even really give a crap where she's going, as long as it's away from the person causing her heart to beat erratically, and chest to ache.

* * *

><p>Her mind is completely focused on trying to fight away the hurt impacting her body when she collides with another body.<p>

"Naya? Where are you going? You have a scene now with Heather." Brad asks wearily, raising one eyebrow at the Latina's hurried/confused state.

Her heart faulters and mentally she curses God for doing this to her, "Uhm, of course. Sorry. Forgot."

"Right, well come on then." He motions back towards the set where she knows the painfully beautiful blonde is.

When she sees her again, it takes every ounce of strength inside her body not to make eye contact. What makes it even harder is that she can feel the burn in her temple where blue eyes are piercing her skin, searching for deep mocha orbs to gaze into.

"Right, Heather, Naya. Set now. Rehearse Brittana scene. Argument."

Naya scoffs, a little louder than expected and Chris shoots her a questioning look as he stands by the snack table, munching on a carrot stick. She shakes it off and walks onto the set, still wearing her grey sweat pants and black tight fitting v neck t-shirt.

Heather joins her only seconds later, positioning herself on a seat whilst the Latina leans with her elbows against the shiny top of the black piano on the opposite side of the room.

Ian walks onto the set and hands each of the women their scripts, which Naya has only glanced over quickly in the last few days. She does a once over and Ian smiles;

"Right, ready ladies?" He asks, flickering his gaze between shaded cerulean orbs and sad coffee ones.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Naya answers, pushing off her elbows and walking towards the middle of the room where Heather joins her. The dancer smiles weakly and drops her hand to the side, along with the script.

The Latina's heart is swelling painfully against her ribs, her mouth is drying second by second and her head is still pounding, half-emotional turmoil and half-hangover. The shooting pain is making itself ever more apparent as it stings every fibre in her body.

With one final gulp, she clenches her jaw and looks up, gazing into distractingly beautiful blue eyes which are a shade darker than usual. Naya can only recognise this to be guilt and she immediately flares up. Her hands ball up by her side, crunching the few pieces of paper known as her script.

"Ready? Go." Brad shouts, settling down comfortably in his chair behind the main camera.

* * *

><p>"Santana, you've been ignoring me." Heather starts, staring deeply into the Latina's soul.<p>

Naya raises her lip slightly into a Santana snarl, feeling the truth behind the scripted lines. "And?"

Heather shuffles her weight, "And I don't think it's fair."

The Latina can feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, edging on her fury and she narrows her eyes.

"Fair? Since when did you become Miss Justice?"

The dancer nods and breaks the eye contact, flickering to someone behind the brunette before returning to mocha orbs. The blonde crooks her head to the side and mimicks the eye motion.

"That sounds like a superhero."

Naya can't help but laugh, and clasps her hands together, further crumpling the paper. She follows the script and ignores 'Brittanys' one liner and brushes past the dancer, making sure not to touch her.

But the dull thud is still impacting her body, but she gets into Santana mode with a crick of her neck and spins to meet azure orbs once more.

"Britt-"

"No San. You're talking about being all fair when really you don't have a clue."

Naya widens her eyes and sees the sincerity behind Heather's words, who is now taking two steps towards her. "What?"

"You're ignoring _me._ When _I_ haven't done anything wrong."

Once again following the script prompts, the Latina shakes her head in disbelief and steps to the left, standing behind one of the choir room chairs and leaning against it with both hands on the back.

"Are you kidding me He-Brittany?" Naya corrects, trying not to acknowledge her mistake.

Heather turns her back to the brunette and runs a single fingertip over the shiny top of the piano, before palming it a little harder than usual and spinning to meet dark brown eyes. The Latina takes note that the dancer picked up on her near mistake as she recognises the blue eyes shade with anger, and darken just the tiniest bit.

"Well, frankly yes _Santana._ We both know there's something more than friendship between us, and there always has been." Heather spits, narrowing her eyes further. The brunette scoffs and widens her eyes in pure shock.

"We nearly kissed Britt! And not in the 'sweet lady kisses' way, like a _real _kiss. Do you know how hard that is for me!" Naya retorts, gripping the hard plastic tighter.

"Yes I know how hard it is Santana. Yes, we nearly kissed. And I backed away. I had too. It's not right."

The dancer relaxes her infuriated expression and dips her head, twiddling with her fingers. The Latina can feel how true the words are as they punch another hole through her heart.

"I basically threw myself at you last semester, and you stayed with Artie. Then you make me feel guilty for not expressing my true feelings to everyone."

Naya says, twisting the chair so it screeches against the linoleum floor. "And then, you sweet talk me, and after telling me _anything is possible_, I try to kiss you and you run away back to _him!_ Jesus Christ B!"

Heather flinches and grips her elbow with her palm, rubbing in circular motions as if she'd injured it. "You're too scared to admit your feelings. Yes, I'm with T-Artie, I can't wait around for you forever. You can't be pissed at me for being with someone who isn't afraid to show their feelings."

The dancer takes a few steps towards the Latina, and due to the length of her toned legs she arrives in front of the brunette, releasing her arms and offering them forward to take Naya's hands in her own.

The olive beauty looks down at the long, slender fingers wanting to grip hers and shakes her head subtley, taking a step around the chair on the opposite side, furthest away from the dancer.

Naya can feel the fury burn inside her body and she whips her head around once more, needing to intensify the anger in the scene. "You're making me feel like the bad person here."

"We're both as bad as eachother S, you know that. Artie loves me, and he isn't afraid to show it."

The Latina's anger completely disappears, she feels it fizzle out the end of her fingertips as her heart drops. She can hear the reference behind Heather's words, and knows it's not Brittany speaking.

"But I-I lo-" She stutters and swallows hard, the dancer raises both eyebrows and Naya swears she can see a smile form at the corners of Heather's perfectly pink lips. "I do too."

Heather's face falls into disappointment and the brunette immediately feels guilty.

"See what I mean?"

* * *

><p>The dancer turns and heads for the 'exit' on set. Naya watches Heather as she hovers at the door, staring deeply into the Latina's dark brown orbs and she feels the intensity of the scene.<p>

All the hurt comes rushing back and Naya furrows her brows and narrows her eyes, hoping the expression will restrain the unshed tears. She glances down to Heather's long, slender fingers and doesn't spot the band that brands her as Hubbell property.

A glimmer of hope sparks through her body, but then she realises wearing it would start a whole media thing, and annoying paparazzi would hang around the grounds, which causes the brunettes hard to break just that little bit more.

Blue orbs catch the direction of the brown orbs, and Heather looks down to her own fingers, twisting them so her ring finger is hidden as she rubs over the spot. This only upsets Naya further as she reads the motion to be the dancer missing having the ring there.

They return their stare once again, just looking at each other in complete silence as Heather takes note of all the hurt shading behind Naya's eyes. A sense of satisfaction waves over the Latina as she acknowledges the assessment, but then she sees the exact same hurt mirrored in the usually so bright blue orbs and crooks her head to the right slightly.

"Wow ladies. That was um-" Ian starts, clearing his throat, "Intense."

Both women break contact and stare at the producer sporting the same ugly, yellow, flat cap that Naya swears he never takes off. The Latina nods and smiles weakly, and awkwardly before flickering her gaze back quickly to the blonde and back to the bald man.

"Congratulations on the improv as well! Have to admit, felt like it really came from the heart!" Brad adds, stepping up next to Ian who flinches at the awkward atmosphere that impacts him as he does so.

Naya immediately realises that despite using the correct character names, their conversation really wasn't between Santana and Brittany. She thinks over the words and hears truths in so many places that it almost overwhelms her. It does so, so much to the point that she doesn't feel Brad take a step closer towards her, invading her personal space.

"Yeah. Well if you don't mind Brad, Ian, I'm gonna head back to my trailer for a few hours. Not feeling great." Naya suggests, squeaking the toe of her converses against the floor.

"Of course Naya. But be back for 3. You're filming that scene for real and you need at least two hours to get rid of the hangover look." Brad teases, nudging Naya in the arm lightly.

Naya laughs forcefully and purses her lips as Heather acknowledges the words and steps towards them, finishing the circle. "Hangover?"

"Bye." The Latina says quickly, stepping away from the circle just as Heather completes it.

She notices how the dancers shoulders droop as she walks away, and mouths a quick 'bye' in response and her heart tries to tug her back into the warm embrace of the blonde. But her mind overpowers her organ and she carries on walking, straight out of the set and heading for her trailer with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>A light knock on Naya's door interrupts her mid sleep as her head is dropped against the back of the sofa. She coughs, clearing her throat and sitting up straight.<p>

"Hello?" She calls, not wanting to answer the door to Heather. But she realises how stupid it was as she'd purposely have to ignore the blonde if it was her, which was something she wasn't sure she could do.

"Nay? It's Lea."

Fury impulsively beats around her body, quickening her heartbeat. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you obviously. But if you'd prefer me to speak to the door..."

Naya pushes herself off the sofa and slumbers towards the entrance, clicking on the handle and unlocking the door, leaving it to swing open.

"Come in."

Lea does so, and steps into the room, scrunching her face at the smell of old liquor, vodka and eyeing up the melted tub of Ben & Jerry's sitting on the countertop.

"Nay, you really need to keep this place clean."

The Latina scoffs, "That's what the cleaners are for."

"Well obviously after your abuse over the phone they haven't stopped by. So it's _your_ responsibility." Lea retorts, raising her eyebrows as she knows she's right.

The taller brunette only narrows her eyes in response as she tucks her legs underneath her as she sits back on the sofa.

"Well? Are you here to bitch about the state of my trailer or do you have something to say?" Naya snaps, feeling the anger bubble in the pit of her stomach.

"I just wanted to see how you are, y'know after..." Lea trails off, looking awkwardly around the confined trailer living room.

"I'm fine."

The shorter brunette crooks an eyebrow up and silently questions the Latina. "Fine?"

_Yeah you know, fucked-up, insecure, neurotic and emotionally-damaged._

"Yep. Just perky."

Lea takes a step forward and sits on the sofa next to the taller brunette cautiously. "Look Nay, I think you need to know something."

"Don't. You can't say you want to tell me something that's definitely _not_ going to be as important as the fact that Heather's enga-" Naya stutters, the words lodging in her throat, "Taken. You completely _forgot_ to tell me that and I had to be publicly humiliated and embarrased in front of not only my close friends, but that fucking douchebag Taylor. So don't."

"Naya, when you left Heather..." Lea starts, completely ignoring the Latina who rolls her eyes. Sometimes Lea was so _Rachel Berry._

Just as Lea's about to finish her sentence, Dianna knocks on the door and walks in. She sits on the coffee table in front of the two women, pushing the tumbler glass away before clasping her hands together with her forearms leaning on top of her thighs. The Latina watches Lea's face brighten as they lock eyes, and immediately reaches out to tangle their fingers together.

The anger is still pounding throughout Naya's body, but she can't help but allow the curiosity to almost override the feeling as she watches two of her best friends interact. _What the hell?_

"Naya. Listen to Lea, she's got something to say." Dianna interrupts, ripping her eyes away from the strangely loving gaze of the shorter brunette.

Naya stands rigid, balling her fists by her side.

"Stop. I really _don't_ care about her. I honestly don't give a fuck and I sure as hell don't want to hear about anything. Especially from you two." Naya deadpans, lifted her head up and pasting a snarl onto her face.

Dianna and Lea looks at eachother, silently conversing and the Latina shakes her had, crossing her arms and stepping towards the door.

"Now if you don't mind," She starts, clicking down on the handle and opening the door, "I'd like to be left alone."

Naya clenches her jaw and raising both eyebrows at the two women. She almost feels like _she_ should leave as she watches the two. The Latina crooks her head to the side and narrows her eyes, like she's observing them.

But before she can read them, they stand from the sofa, still locking hands and head towards the door where they break as Lea wraps her arms around Naya's frame. She doesn't respond and just allows the shorter brunette to hug her awkwardly.

_I bet this is how Santana would feel if Rachel hugged her._

Naya kicks herself, realising how bitchy that thought was and pulls away, clearing her throat.

"If you carry on acting like this, soon enough you're not gonna have a choice whether you're left alone or not. Just think about that Rivera." Dianna says firmly, grabbing Lea's arm and tugging her away as they exit the trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, writing two fics at once is confusing but surprisingly enough, it's actually giving me more inspiration. Review please!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This is only a short chapter, but I'm writing the next few today!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: HEYA FIC NOT BRITTANA!**

**Summary: Naya reads HeMo's interview from Fitness magazine. A short fic about her reaction, and the aftermath of it.**

**Rating**: T

**Words: **2776

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee, let alone the wonderful cast. This isn't true, and it's just an idea (unfortunately).**

* * *

><p><strong>And They Say Reading Is Good For You:<br>Chapter Seven:**

The weeks go by painfully slowly. Naya does the same thing most days, ignoring most of the cast unless she _has_ to talk to them, she records her songs alone (unless she _has too)_ in the recording studio, she films on set reluctantly - but all in all she gets her job done.

It's given Naya some time to think, some time to reflect on everything in her life. And it's also given her time to observe relationships. She notices that Lea and Dianna have become really quite close, like freakishly close, she's learnt that Mark, whilst still being a lovely guy, is boning everything in sight - including the few extras that Ryan hired a week or so ago.

But one thing she's made sure not to observe is her best friend, well ex-best friend, or whatever they are. She's purposely avoiding her, making sure to do her scenes when she knows Heather isn't on set, or out with Taylor.

Despite not acting like she cares, in reality it's ripping Naya apart. Every day she follows the same cold-hearted bitch routine, but when she arrives back at her trailer, or apartment (which luckily Brad has given her some opportunities to go back to, to get some space) she for all intense and purposes, falls apart on her living room floor.

It's a Friday evening, and Naya's just arrived home after a long day at the recording studio. Apparently she's singing another goddamn love song to Brittany, which she knows is going to be incredibly tough to sing considering the situation.

She walks into her living room and throws her purse and keys on the coffee table, before sitting down and placing her legs on the table top. With a heavy sigh she rests the back of her head against the sofa and closes her eyes.

The dull ache in her heart still remains. Even though it's been weeks, it still hurts just as much as it did before. But Naya's gotten used to it, she's styled her life around it so she does't have time to focus on it. Well up until now anyway.

She's sitting on her sofa, wishing she could start new, go back to the day she met Heather and change everything so she wouldn't have to end up feeling as pathetic and broken as she does now.

_She doesn't love you. _

_She loves him, she's marrying him. You read it yourself._

_Jesus, all this because of one fucking magazine article._

_And they say reading is good for you._

Naya scoffs at the irony and hangs her head forward, rolling it from side to side to relieve the crack that's begging to escape from her bones. After a few slow motions, a tingle runs down her spine and she opens her eyes once more, rubbing her knuckles against her tired, empty mocha orbs.

She reaches for the TV remote and clicks the standby button, bringing the screen to life and showing the film 'The Notebook'. She doesn't even remember the last time she switched on her TV in her own apartment, she should probably call the cable company and cancel her subscription, save a bit of money at least.

* * *

><p>Instead, she grabs the blanket from behind her and settles underneath it, kicking off her shoes and allowing them to make a large thud as they hit the hardwood floor. After tucking her legs underneath her, she rests her hands in front of her, over the blanket and plays with her fingers.<p>

_"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, for ever, you and me, every day."_

_"Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him, go. Go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out. "_

She listens intently to Ryan Gosling's words, who is kinda hot but it doesn't give her the same thrill Rachel McAdams does. FUck. Shut up.

The film was such a fucking cliche, everyone knows they'd end up together in the end. But somehow it's still endearingly sweet and makes the Latina's heart swell, almost as if she's jealous that two people can find each other like they had, and fall in love and end up together despite all their difficulties.

_"When I'm with Noah I feel like one person and when I'm with you I feel like someone totally different."_

_"Allie, it's normal not to forget your first love but I want you for myself. I don't want to convince my fiancée that she should be with me."_

_"You don't have to. I already know I should be with you."_

She wonders to herself if this is what Heather is like, confused between the two. But instead of dwelling over what she hopes _could have been_, she clears her throat and stands up, heading towards the liquor cabinet. If she's going to watch the rest of the film, Jack Daniels is going to have to accompany her, along with a few of Mr Newports kids.

As she opens the liquor cabinet, biting her lips and craning her neck to spy over the several bottles in order to find the one she wants, she hears a knock on the door and she rolls her eyes.

"Of course." She says into the empty room, shutting the cabinet door and looking down at her appearance.

Light purple v neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans doesn't exactly scream celebrity, and she just hopes to God she looks rough enough not to look like herself. A quick glance in the mirror confirms the paled skin, dark, empty eyes and disheveled hair and she opens the door, not entirely suprised by the unexpected visitor.

"What do you want Di?" She asks, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms.

The blonde smiles and raises both eyebrows, looking over the Latina's shoulder into the empty apartment. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" Naya deadpans.

"Um, because you've been a complete bitch over the last couple of weeks and I decided to come see and forgive you because that's what best friends do."

The Latina narrows her eyes and feels the wash of guilt as it impacts her body. She has been a bitch, she knows she has, but in all fairness two of her best friends betrayed her, and that's not something she's going to take lightly.

"Fine." She answers, stepping to the side to allow the blonde to enter.

Dianna brushes past the brunette and makes her way into the the apartment, taking a seat on the edge of the sofa and staring at the Latina, still standing by the door. She drumbs her fingers lightly against the fabric as she holds herself up.

"Look Nay, you need to get your act together."

Naya shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she closes the door, heading through the other entrance to the kitchen and returning to the search in the liquor cabinet. She grabs the bottle, and the lighter beside it when she remembers she doesn't have any cigarettes.

"Here." Dianna says, chucking the Latina a pack and smiling as she leans against the doorframe.

Naya looks down at the packet on the counter beside her and smiles, "Thanks Di."

"Thought you'd need them."

The Latina opens the glass cabinet beside her, and grabs two glasses. "You want one?"

"Do you really have to ask?" The blonde replies, chuckling lightly.

Naya pours the amber liquid into the two glasses and hands one to Dianna.

"Naya..."

"Please don't Agron. I really don't wanna talk about _her, _or anything to do with here. Especially _that_ night." The Latina says sadly, dipping her head and swirling the glass to watch the liquid slosh against the sides.

The dull ache increases as images of the other blonde make themself present in her mind. And she can feel her lower lip quiver as if she's about to start crying, but she inhales deeply and looks back up to meet bright hazel eyes.

"Can we just talk about something else?"

Dianna narrows her eyes and crooks her head to the side. "You can't hide from her forever Rivera. But if that's what you want, then it's fine, we'll talk about something else."

"Thanks." Naya replies, gesturing to the living room. "C'mon then."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, both of the women are doubled over in laughter at something Cory had done whilst filming.<p>

"...And I'm not even kidding, he full on face planted the ground, and then tried to act normal."

Naya's inhaling and exhaling heavily, allowing the laughter tears to stream down her face and she wipes them away with the back of her hand. "Oh God.."

"It was so funny. Like cry my eyes out funny." Dianna adds.

The laughter dies down until they're both trying to catch their breath, and Naya runs her fingertip around the edge of the glass until a quiet whistling forms. The Latina studies the blonde infront of her, and suddenly notices the happiness brightening behind the hazel eyes.

"So what's up with you? Anything interesting happen lately?" She asks, crooking her head to the side.

She swears a little red flush forms on her cheeks but when Dianna looks up, there's nothing there. "Nah, not really."

Naya detects the lie and nudges her in the shoulder lightly. "Di! Come on, what's the goss?"

The blonde tries to conceal the smile by biting her bottom lip and dipping her head. "Nothing really. Just found out the person I like broke up with their partner."

"I didn't know you liked someone! Who is it? Oooh tell me." She says excitedly, bouncing on the sofa lightly.

The blonde shys away from the touch and grins, "I'm not gonna say just yet. Don't wanna get my hopes up."

Naya nods and accepts the fact the blonde isn't going to tell her. She knows Dianna well enough to know when she's going to give in or not, and due to her emotions and actions - she's figured she isn't going to tell.

"Well, fair enough. Good luck anyway Di, get in there." Naya says grinning, adding a wink in for effect.

"Shut up Rivera."

* * *

><p>Naya wakes up the next morning with a lighter pressure on her chest, and she's incredibly greatful that Dianna had come to see her because it made her feel a hell of a lot better. She changes her routine, and decides to arrive on set with a smile - which causes some curious expressions to form on some of the cast members faces.<p>

She says a quick hello to Chris and Jenna who are standing by the snack table, munching on bagels and laughing, and then gives a quick nod in response to Brad who mouths to her_ you okay?_

She takes a seat in her designated chair, and suddenly she feels like some kind of movie producer as she reads through her script. After chuckling to herself, Lea approaches her with raised eyebrows.

"Naya?"

The Latina looks up and smiles at the smaller brunette, "Hey Lee."

"Uh, hi." Lea replies, grabbing Kevin's chair and sitting in it. "You're in a good mood?"

Naya smiles and nods slowly, "So?"

"Just strange considering how you've been acting these last couple of weeks."

The Latina feels guilt hit her again and she shuffles in her seat, dropping the script onto her lap before clasping her hands over it. "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry. Been a bit of a dark patch."

"Yeah, kinda guessed that one Nay." Lea responds, adding a giggle onto the end.

Naya crooks her head to the side when she notices the dark bags below the usually shiny brown eyes and furrows her eyebrows. "Are _you_ alright?"

Lea swallows and clenches her jaw, looking like she's about to cry and Naya reaches out, taking the womans hands in her own. "Lea?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You're sad?" Naya comments, staring deeply into the sad brown orbs of one of her best friends.

"I'm fine, honestly."

The Latina raises both eyebrows and tilts her head forward in a disbelieving expression, "Really Nay? I'm the Queen of lying and you my friend, are in my territory."

Lea opens and closes her mouth, alternating between biting the left and then right side of her lip as she tries to form the words inside her head. Naya can see the internal battle she's having, and instead of demanding to know what's going on, she wraps her arms around the short brunettes frame and hugs her tight.

"You don't have to say, but I'm here if you wanna talk." She pulls away, holding Lea's shoulders and dipping her head down to lock gaze with watery brown eyes. "Okay?"

Lea nods and smiles, trying to look as sincere as possible but the Latina can see the sadness behind her eyes.

"Right, c'mon now, Berry and Lopez have got a scene to shoot." Naya adds smiling. The shorter brunette stands along with Naya and they both make their way over onto the centre of set where most of the cast are huddled.

It's Naya's first instinct to search for the blonde dancer, but due to her few weeks of severe training, she's managed train herself not to follow it. So instead she stands next to Dianna, hands clutched together in front of her and her mind focused on Brad, Ryan and Ian standing in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Right, guys." Ryan starts, stepping out of the little triangle the three producers had created. "We have someone new joining the cast today."<p>

Naya furrows her eyebrows, and her faces contorts into a confused expression. She turns to look at Dianna who's showing the same emotions and they silently question each other. The Latina does a once over and every single cast member is looking exactly the same.

"Um, but they haven't been scripted Ryan?" Lea adds, stepping in front of the members.

"Yeah, are they replacing someone or something?" Cory asks, looking around the crowd.

Brad steps forward and immediately locks gaze with Naya who's watching everyones moves intently. She can feel an itch in the back of her neck and the preparation her stomach is doing in order to drop.

"Here she is." Ian smiles, and gestures with his hand towards the set entrance where a tall, skinny woman walks in.

She has bluey/green eyes, bleach blonde hair and a pretty huge rack. She had the face of someone who probably wears way too much make-up, and there's something off about her face which makes her slightly unnattractive. If Naya didn't know any different, she'd say this woman belonged in the Playboy mansion or in the Red Light District.

Ian steps forward and the blonde approaches him with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "This is Karen Johnson. Karen, meet your cast members."

The blonde waves frantically and bouncing excitedly on her spot, "Hey guys! Can't wait to work with you!"

Naya examines the girl and can't help but notice she's the very unnattractive version of Heather, and her stomach drops immediately. Her faces plains out and she realises just what's going on.

"Wait, hold up," Amber starts, holding her hand up in a very 'Mercedes' way, "Who is this chick and what the hell is going on?"

"She'll be replacing Heather and playing Brittany." Brad says firmly, flickering his gaze between Ian who's grinning and Naya who's suddenly turned incredibly pale.

The whole cast turns and stares at Naya with an incredulous look.

"What!" Lea half-yells.

"What the fuck!" Mark joins in, stepping towards the Latina.

"Seriously! What!" Kevin says.

Naya shakes her head, trying to will the intensive ache pounding at her body. Sharp shooting pains are eminating from every fibre in her body and her mouth drops open. "Did she say why?"

Ryan shrugs, "She just said she wanted a new start."

"Then why the hell didn't she tell anyone!" Harry yells, raising his fists in the air.

Naya examines all the cast, watching their faces turn from sadness to anger at the sudden departure of their bouncy dancing blonde.

"I knew." A voice calls, Naya watches Harry turn and stare at the person beside the Latina.

"What?" Naya asks, turning her whole body so she's facing her blonde best friend.

"I knew." Dianna repeats. "I knew she was leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about that! But gotta keep my readers interested! <strong>

**Review please! Tell me how I'm doing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last update guys!**

**This fic is coming to an end soon, one of two more chapters to go!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: HEYA FIC NOT BRITTANA!<strong>

**Summary: Naya reads HeMo's interview from Fitness magazine. A short fic about her reaction, and the aftermath of it.**

**Rating**: T

**Words: **2981

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee, let alone the wonderful cast. This isn't true, and it's just an idea (unfortunately).**

* * *

><p><strong>And They Say Reading Is Good For You:<br>Chapter Eight:**

Brad, Ian and Ryan take this as their que to leave, and they quietly exit the set, leaving the whole cast members to bicker and talk to eachother. Gossiping about the real reasons behind Heather leaving. Naya takes the blonde by the elbow and tugs her over to the side, seperated from the rest of the cast.

"What the hell Di?"

The blonde shrugs and the Latina can't fight the anger that courses through her veins. "Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me! It's like you're trying to humiliate me or something!"

"Well why do you fucking care all of a sudden? Last thing I heard, you _'really don't care about her. You honestly don't give a fuck and sure as hell don't want to hear about anything.'_ So true to your word, I didn't think I should tell you." Dianna says firmly, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Naya stands with her hands balled into fists by her side, her body rigid with anger and jaw clenched. The mix of anger and sadness pumps through her veins as she swallows harshly against her dry throat. Her words imprint in her mind, causing it to swim as she remembers saying those exact words to Dianna and Lea, knowing she didn't really mean them but not wanting to swallow her pride and admit fault.

There are a mixture of words running through her brain, all that sound a just bit _too_ violent to say in return to the blonde so instead, she shakes her head, releases her balled fists, relieving the shooting pain formed by her nails digging into her palm and inhaling deeply.

"Fine."

The Latina turns on her heels, and storms out of the studio - ignoring the calls of a random extra saying she needs to get ready for her scene. She holds the tears in, and bites on her tongue in hope that it'll stop her lower lip from quivering.

She reaches her trailer just in time, the tears pour out of her eyes like a waterfall and her olive cheeks turn blotchy with the salty tracks staining them. Her heart is clenching, squeezing itself painfully and Naya can't fight the constant thud of the ache that's emotionally torturing her.

"She left." She whispers breathlessly. "Because of me."

The last couple of weeks flood through her mind, and she notices things she hadn't noticed before. The lingering, sad glances from her once best friend, the pleading smiles and hopeless expressions.

The tears continue to flow as she chucks herself down onto the sofa, face buried deep into the fabric that's dampening second by second. She imagines the blonde walking in unannounced and stroking her resassuringly on the back, soothing her with her kind words and angelic face.

She imagines turning over and stroking a lock of blonde hair away from the pale cheeks of her best friend, and staring deeply into the bright blue eyes that beam so brightly whenever they meet. Naya envisages Heather tracing her fingertip down the Latina's tanned arm, and interlacing their fingers, before marvelling at how perfectly they fit together.

It dawns on her then that if that situation were real, she'd tug lightly on the hand, pulling their bodies together and pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. She'd revel in their soft skin touching as their mouths blended together, tasting and savouring their delicate tastes.

Naya sits up, shaking herself out of the day dream and pastes a shocked expression on her face. It dawns on her all of a sudden and she doesn't realise why she hadn't noticed it before.

_You're in love with her._

Her mouth drops and she's suddenly aware of another presence in the room.

* * *

><p>"Lea?" She asks, rubbing her eyes and focusing on the curled up brunette sitting on the opposite sofa, staring at the Latina.<p>

"Theo and I broke up."

Naya's eyes widen and she shoots up from her sofa to join the shorter brunette on the other one, wrapping her arms around her frame. "Oh my God Lee, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I jus- It was time." Lea says firmly.

The Latina pulls back and studies her face, not detecting any signs of sadness like she'd seen earlier. "You don't seem to upset about this? You were earlier..."

"That wasn't the reason I was upset earlier. Well it partly was but I realised I liked someone else, and I had done for a long time. I was just sad because I realised that in my head, Theo and I had broken up ages ago."

Naya furrows her brows and tilts her head, silently questioning the brunette. Lea flickers her eyes down to her jeans, where she plays with the hem mindlessly. "Di told me everything."

The taller brunette tucks her legs underneath her, sinking her arms down to her sides and settles back into the sofa as she wishes away the puffyness she can see from the corner of her eye. "And?"

"Heather resigned. And yesterday was her last day. But she didn't want anyone knowing and asked Brad to tell us today." Lea comments, resting her chin on her folded knees pressed against her chest.

Naya feels her heart skip a beat, and in the painful way in opposed to the lovey-dovey way. "Oh, right."

The Latina can't think of anything else to say as she allows a few tears to stream down her cheeks, and drop off the end of her nose, momentarily staining her own jeans.

"She's leaving in two hours."

Naya flicks her head up and stares into deep brown eyes that are equally as moist as her own. She runs her tongue along her upper teeth and swallows hard, allowing the pain to take full reign on her body. Instead of withering and succumbing to the agonising ache, she sits and lets it devour her body. The tears continue to seep out slowly, and Naya just lets them, not even bothering to wipe away the mascara tracks that are forming over the cheeks.

Lea leans forward and unwraps the Latina's arms, clasping their hands together. "Nay, you need to do something. I can't handle seeing you like this."

"I can't. She's leaving. And I don't know why. We haven't even talked in weeks, not properly anyway," She punctuate with a sniff, rubbing the drop off the end of her nose that's tickling her slightly, "If she wants this, then I'm just gonna have to let her go."

The pain intensifies, almost to the point where it's unbearable as the words repeat in her brain. She stares into the deep brown eyes belonging to the smaller brunette in front of her and recognises a certain brightness behind them.

It only takes two seconds to place where she's seen it before and she jumps up, one hand over her mouth and one pointing towards Lea.

"OH MY GOD!" She muffles out, and the smaller brunette sits completely dumbfounded and curious at the sudden outburst.

"What! Nay what's going on!"

"¡Mierda! Por supuesto! Es usted!" Naya screams, rubbing her hands through her locks and untangling a few knots in the process.

Lea crooks her head to the side, "What? Since when do you speak Spanish!"

"Dianna! Of course! You broke up with Theo! She likes someone who just broke up with someone! You're not sad! You like someone else ¡Mierda! Fucking knew it!" Naya half-yells and Lea widens her eyes as if she'd just been caught red-handed.

"She doesn't like me." Lea says, dipping her head to look at her hands. Naya stops her celebration and turns serious, sitting down beside the brunette and taking her hands in her own.

"Safarti. Look at me." She starts, tilting Lea's head up to lock eyes, "Dianna feels the same. Trust me. I've been watching you two."

"But she's with that guy, Sebastian or something."

Naya shakes her head, "No. It doesn't matter even if she is with him because she so obviously likes you."

Lea stares into brown orbs, "But.."

"But nothing Lea. You can't let her slip away. She obviously feels the same and screw that Sebastian guy. I didn't even think she was with anyone, and even if she is, she wants you."

The smaller brunette's lips curl up at the sides and she raises both eyebrows towards Naya. "You do realise what you just said right?"

Naya mulls over her words and realises the implications behind them. "No. That's not the same thing."

Lea grabs the Latina's hands before she can pull them away, "No. It is _exactly_ the same thing. You should listen to your own advice."

"But mine is probably half way across the state by now. Yours is like two minutes away." Naya reasons, releasing her hands and heading towards the kitchenette where she leans against the counter, head dipped over the sink.

"See? _Yours_ and _mine._ You know you two are meant to be Rivera. C'mon." Lea says firmly, pushing up from the sofa and joining the Latina in the kitchenette where she hops up onto the counter. "Look, how about this."

Naya turns and faces the smaller brunette, crooking one eyebrow and pursing her lips.

"I'll go get mine, if you go get yours."

Lea stares at the Latina, and Naya can feel her heart pounding a hundred times a minute. Adrenaline is coursing through her veins and her gut instincts are telling her to do what Lea is saying. She runs her tongue over her lips and clenches her jaw, mentalling debating with herself and weighing the pros and cons.

"Taylor or no Taylor. She loves you."

That sentence makes up the Latina's mind, and she smiles lightly, stepping forward and taking the smaller brunette into a tight embrace. "Thank you Lea."

"Alright alright. Now go get her."

* * *

><p>Naya sprints out the door, grabbing her keys and not bothering to put a jacket on over her tiny black tank top and skinny, dark blue jeans. It's cold, the chill pricks at her skin as she rushes into her black Range Rover. She swings open the door and throws herself in, chucking her phone into the passenger footwell and revving the engine loudly as she speeds off out the set and into the busy streets of West Hollywood.<p>

Her heart is pounding furiously, the adrenaline stays potent in her veins as it electrifies her body - causing excitement and fear to mix in the pit of her stomach. There are way too many traffic lights in West Hollywood for her liking, and apparently the physics of the Earth are working against her as she hits as many reds as physically possible.

As she sits impatiently, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, she remembers the first time she met the blonde;

* * *

><p><em>It was a cold day in September, it felt like the first day of school when Naya climbed out of her car and into the cool, crisp air of West Hollywood for her second week of work on the set of Glee. <em>

_She parked just outside her trailer where a parking space had been designated too her, and she climbed out, grabbing her phone and duffle bag in the process. They'd already filmed the first two episodes and today was the first day of episode three - where apparently a third Cheerio was being thrown into the works._

_Naya had recently made good friends with her closest co-star Dianna Agron. They'd basically had similar backgrounds, both acting as children and teenagers, and after a few conversations they'd become friends. _

_She quickly opened her trailer, chucking her bag in and headed for the set, locking the door behind her. As she entered the set, Amber greeted her and hugged her, along with Kevin who Naya could've sworn was one of the funniest men she'd ever met._

_Mark also greeted her, a hunky actor with a ridiculous haircut but undeniable attractive face. They'd been talking quite a bit, and apparently their characters were lovers, so they'd spend quite a while with each other._

_"Naya, we've got your new best friend coming to set today." Brad said as he walked up tothe Latina, patting her on the back as a 'hello'._

_"Oh really?" Naya asked excitedly, "When she gonna be here?"_

_Brad looked at his watch, twisting it with his free hand, "Um, about thirty seconds actually."_

_Naya smiled and went to turn back around when Brad continued to talk, "Or not."_

_On queue, a beautiful blonde walked onto the set, beaming blue eyes that shone brighter than a clear days sky. They were enchanting, and extremely distracting as Naya realised she'd been staring for about a minute and the blonde with dancers figure was now less than a metre in front of her._

_"Hey. Naya, right?" The blonde asked, pushing her hand out. _

_The Latina tears her eyes away from the clear cerulean orbs and flickers down to the hand. She realises after a few seconds that she was meant to shake it and pushes out her own hand. When their palms connect, its like an explosion of sparks. Naya almost flinches but when the soft, slender fingers brush against her own, she just marvels at the colour contrast between creamy, pale skin and tanned, olive skin._

_She glances up and realises the blonde had asked her a question, and she nods quickly, not wanting to embarras herself. "Uh, yeah. Naya Rivera."_

_"Heather. Morris."_

_Naya smiled at the blonde and releases her hand, realising they were still locked together._

_"Not like Heather dot Morris. My name is just Heather Morris. Well Heather Elizabeth Morris actually. But you know, I don't think you really wanna call me by my full name. Not that I'd have a problem with that. Sorry I'm blabbering."_

_The Latina grinned from ear to ear and lets out a light chuckle, "Hey HeMo."_

_The dancer returns the smile and giggles, "Hi Nay Nay."_

_There was something amazing about this blonde, something that just drew in the Latina - and she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the undeniably beautiful azure orbs, or maybe it was the distracting smile that shoewd ridiculously straight white teeth but whatever it was, Naya didn't care._

_"I like you." She spluttered out of nowhere. _

_Heather crooked her head to the side and raised any eyebrow, flickering her gaze between Naya's lips and her eyes. She smiled that brilliant smile which almost caused Naya's legs to turn to jelly, but then swept her lips over her precious pink lips and spoke;_

_"I like you too."_

* * *

><p>It takes her about twenty minutes to get to her destination, and when she arrives, she doesn't even both to take the keys out the engine as she rushes to Heather's apartment. The Latina slams her fist against the heavy wooden door, leaving a throb to form in her hand, but she ignores it and keeps pounding away.<p>

"Heather!" She yells, "Open up! Please!"

She pauses momentarily and listens for any type of movement inside the apartment. When she hears a scuffling she bangs against the door once again.

"Heather please! Just open the door!"

The door swings open to reveal a very confused looking brunette. Naya recognises it to be Heather's roommate Ashley, who's got her eyes narrowed and head crooked to the side.

"Naya? What are you doing here?" The brunette questions.

Naya almost completely ignores the roommate and cranes her neck around the apartment, before barging passed her and letting herself in.

"Well, please, come in." Ashley says sarcastically, shutting the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

The Latina shuffles her weight onto her left leg, twiddling with her thumbs as she examines the apartment. It seems weirdly empty, despite having all of Ashley's belongings there it lacked Heather's presence. Naya notices the picture frames missing from various places in the apartment and she swallows heavily.

"Where's Heather?"

Ashley's shoulders drop and Naya instantly feels her heart twist painfully. The paler brunette's eyes darken with sadness, and narrow sympathetically. "You don't know?"

"Know what? Ash what's going on!" The Latina asks insistently, thrusting her hands forward angrily.

"Heather's leaving."

Naya shakes her head, "No I know, Brad told us, but I mean where is she now?"

"She's at the airport…" Ashely says, dragging out her answer as if she was surprised Naya was clueless.

The Latina takes a step forward and raises her hands to grasp onto the other brunettes biceps, "Airport? What? Why?"

Ashley stands there awkwardly, a sadness graces her face as she stares into Naya's deep mocha orbs. She shakes the paler brunette gently as if she's trying to wake her.

"Ashley, why's she at the airport?"

Heather's roommate shuffles and dips her head to her fingers which are twiddling together."Naya, she's going to England."

Naya's heart faulters slightly, and she slumps to the floor without even trying to hold herself up. "What?"

"She's moving to London."

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAAAH<strong>

**I feel like a DUM DUM DAAA should be put in there, so just imagine there is. Tell me how I'm doing please and I've already written the next update so until I get like 10 reviews on this chapter I'm not gonna post it! So please! REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLY CRAP! Is all I can say to you guys reviews! There was definitely more than 10!**

**I was reading all of them and more just kept coming. you guys are lucky I'm in a good mood, because I was gonna wait a day or two before I posted the next chapter. **

**But because of this cheerful mood (despite me being ill) I'm gonna let you have another one, because I'm just that nice :D**

**This is the second to last update! So I really hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: HEYA FIC NOT BRITTANA!<strong>

**Summary: Naya reads HeMo's interview from Fitness magazine. A short fic about her reaction, and the aftermath of it.**

**Rating**: T

**Words: **4324

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee, let alone the wonderful cast. This isn't true, and it's just an idea (unfortunately).**

* * *

><p><strong>And They Say Reading Is Good For You:<br>Chapter Nine:**

The Latina can feel her heart pounding furiously, her pulse deafeningly loud in her ears and her body slowly numbing as she processes the information. She stares up at the standing brunette who's currently apologising through her facial expressions.

A burn slowly forms in the pit of her stomach as she realises she may not ever seen the blonde again and the adrenaline kicks in, causing her body to shoot up and landing her on her feet.

"Why?" She asks, staring wide-eyed at the paler brunette.

Ashley furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "Why what?"

"Why is she going? What about…" Naya takes a large gulp of air and closes her eyes, "Taylor? Is he going with her?"

The paler brunette moves her head forward, so it looks like it's completely disconnected from her body. Naya stares at her expectantly as Ashley still has an incredibly confused expression plastering her face.

"Taylor?" Ashley repeats, glancing around the room and then back to Naya's deep brown orbs.

The Latina gulps and shifts her weight onto the opposite leg, tapping her foot impatiently. "Yes Taylor."

The left corner of the paler brunettes mouth quirks up, scrunching with the whole left side of her face as if Naya's talking to her in Spanish. "No, he's not going with her."

A glimmer of hope enters the Latina's life, and for a second, she imagines all the images of her and Heather. But judging by Heather's roommates face, she suddenly remembers that they're engaged, and just because he's not going with her, doesn't mean they're not together.

"Oh."

Ashley lets out a throaty laugh, "Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why are you not happy about this?" Ashley asks, smiling at the Latina.

Naya scrunches her face up into a confused expression that mimicks Ashley's features only seconds ago. She feels the burn in her fingertips as the adrenaline causes her fury to flame up.

"Why the fuck would I be happy? My best friend, who I happen to be in love with is moving across the fucking country, and she's engaged to some prick who doesn't treat her right and will never love and appreciate her the way I would."

Ashley raises both her eyebrows as Naya continues, "And she's moving because I ignored her for the past few weeks which makes me feel so unbelievably shitty you couldn't even start to comprehend what I'm feeling. So tell me Ash, why the fuck would I be happy?"

The paler brunette sucks in her lips and smiles weakly, "Um, I think you've got the wrong end of the stick Nay. Heather's moving because this place has too many memories of her and Tay."

Naya's facial muscles start to ache as she repeats the confused expression, "What? Why is that a bad thing for her?"

Ashley grins and steps forward, clasping her hands together with the tanned brunettes. Naya's heart is still pounding furiously and the anger bubbles down at the happiness showing through her best friends roommate.

"Nay, she broke off the engagement."

"What!" The Latina half-yells, causing Ashley to flinch back and cup her ears. "Sorry. But why?"

"She said it wasn't right. And that despite her still loving him,"

Naya's heart drops at the words and she can feel the tears bubbling behind her orbs;

"She isn't in love with him anymore. The job came at the right time I guess, seeing as she hasn't had the best few weeks, which now I know the reason behind," Ashley adds, gesturing to the Latina, "And she said she couldn't handle being here anymore. So she's leaving."

Despite the heartstrings pulling painfully inside the Latina's chest, almost to the point where she can feel her knees about to give out, she heads for the door and swings it open.

"Where is she? What airport?"

Ashley grins, knowing the tanned brunettes intentions and hands her a piece of paper which Naya eyes up cautiously. She opens it and it reveals the words LAX and the details of Heather's flight, which is apparently in half an hour.

"I knew you'd come." The smaller brunette says with a shrug.

"Now go get your girl." Ashley adds excitedly, punching her fist in the air as Naya grins back and slams the door.

* * *

><p><em>"HeMo? You in here?" Naya called as she opened her best friends apartment door.<em>

_A sniffle came from the living room, and Naya took a step in and searched around the dark apartment. "HeMo hun?"_

_"I-I'm h-here.." The blonde replied, her voice cracking at the end._

_The Latina didn't bother switching on the light as she walked over to the sofa and saw her best friends body hunched in the foetal position with a blanket covering her shaking frame._

_"Babe, what's wrong?" Naya asked as she sat down on the side, next to Heather. _

_The dancer slid her arm out from the cover and wrapped it around Naya's waist, pulling her tight so the side of her butt was pressing against the blondes toned abs. "Honey?"_

_"T-Taylor." Heather whimpered, sniffing again as she wiped the back of her hand across her eyes._

_Naya immediately flared up, the anger erupted from the pit of her stomach and she clenched her fist into a ball. _

_"What did he do?" She asked, biting down on the several insults ready to roll off the end of her tongue._

_"We, we had an ar-argument."_

_The brunette brushed a bang of Heather's hair behind her ear to reveal the salty tear tracks staining her perfect cheek. "About what?"_

_"H-he said, I-I didn't lo-love him an-anymore, and t-that I was j-just staying w-with him b-because I-I don't wa-wanna be alone." Heather stuttered, sniffing every other word._

_The Latina stared down at the sobbing blonde and her heart swelled. It came to her realisation she'd do absolutely __**anything**__ for this girl, just to see her smile. She'd swallow fucking razor blades or kill the president, just for one tiny grin. She allowed her fingertips to linger over Heather's skin, marvelling at the silky smoothness before she leant down and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek._

_"Honey, you'll never be alone." She whispered against Heather's cheek. _

_The blonde turned her head, so their faces were only inches away from each other. Naya could see the dancer had stopped crying, and she brought her thumb pad up to brush away the salty tracks while elicited a smile from Heather._

_The dancer tightened her grip on the Latina, and twisted her body so they were laying pressed together on the sofa, on their sides and facing each other. _

_"I won't?" Heather asked, staring into dark brown eyes._

_Naya smiled and licked her lips, "Never."_

_The dancer grinned, and sighed heavily, blanketing the Latina with her sweet breath. Naya inhaled and allowed the intoxicating taste to sink into her body and she slowly closed her eyes._

_She felt the dancer move closer, and when she opened her eyes her mouth suddenly ran dry. Heather's lips were only centimetres away from her own. The usually bright, blue eyes with slightly hooded and shaded with a certain darkness Naya couldn't put her finger on. _

_"Thank you Nay." Heather whispered._

_The Latina couldn't do anything but nod slowly as restrained her heart from beating straight out her chest. Her hands were shaking and fingertips tingling, Heather's breath was covering every inch of her face, and the blue orbs were flickering between her own eyes and lips. Her lower lip quivered as she parted her lips slightly, allowed the blonde to lean in, and close the gap between them._

_As soon as their lips brushed against each other in an almost-kiss, Naya flinched internally at the spark that erupted from the touch. It was like when electricity and water collide, a large spark explodes out of nowhere. Naya marvelled at how perfectly her best friends upper lp fitted between the parting in her own lips, and how sweet Heather tasted._

_Her hand brushed against Heather's cheek, leaving her knuckles to linger along the defined cheekbones of her best friend as the Latina tilted her head to get back access to Heather's lips. Naya felt the confusion and shock hit her as she realised what was happening and she pulled away, leaving her lips to tingle. She opened her eyes and Heather was grinning and running her perfect tongue over her lips, savouring Naya's taste with closed eyes and the Latina exhaled._

_Naya grinned from ear to ear and shuffled, tangling their legs together, whilst Heather pulled the blanket over them, still with her eyes shut._

_"Anytime HeMo." The brunette whispered as the dancers toned arm tightened around her waist, pulling their bodies closer together where they both fell asleep._

* * *

><p>Considering it took twenty minutes to get only a few miles out of West Hollywood, and LAX airport is 11 miles in the other direction, Naya has to seriously put the pedal to the metal. She shook herself out of the memory and slammed her foot down on the acceleration.<p>

She speeds through the streets in her black Range Rover, loving the fact God has decided to turn a considerable amount of the traffic lights green as she approaches them.

It takes twenty three minutes to get to LAX, and she swerves into a taxi bay right outside of the airport entrance and jumps out. Her heart is racing, as well as her mind as she runs up to the large board sporting several neon numbers and letters, flight details.

She scans them, searching for Flight 107 and looks for the departure gate. When she finds it, she realises it's ony round the corner. Her legs pump furiously as the adrenaline spurs her strides to become longer, therefore shortening her destination.

Her pulse beats loudly in her ears, and she ignores all the yellings of the people recognising Naya Rivera running crazily through LAX airport, and giggles internally. Just as she see's the plane she's looking for outside of the window pane, an hand tugs on her elbow, anchoring her to her spot.

She turns, ripping her gaze away from the ever-shortening queue ready to enter the plane and meets a large, black female security who's focused on the clipboard in front of her.

"Ticket." She asks, not bothering to look up from the clipboard she's intently scanning.

"Miss, I need to get through. Please. I don't have a ticket-"

"No ticket, no entrance." The woman says firmly, ticking something off on the piece of paper attached to the board.

"Miss, please." Naya pleads, putting her fingertips on the top of the clipboard and applies the slightest bit of pressure, which causes the woman to glance up.

As soon as she does her eyes widen and mouth drops, "Holy crap."

Naya smiles cautiously and clenches her jaw, flickering her gaze around the room to several people witnessing the exchange.

"Sorry?"

"Naya. Fucking. Rivera." The woman says, staring incredulously at the actress.

The Latina nods and watches the queue decrease quickly as she taps her foot nervously against the floor. She looks back at the security guard who's starstruck, and she gulps heavily, trying to figure a way of getting to the queue in hope of searching for the dancer.

_Just jump over the rope, the woman's frozen anyway._

_Don't, if you get caught before you get there you'll get chucked out and then you'll have no hope._

"Look," Naya starts, glancing at the name badge to reveal the security guards name,

"Milly, I'll literally do anything as long as you let me by. I need to get past, like right now."

The security guard snaps back into reality with a shake of her head,

"Miss Rivera, I'm sorry but I just can't do that. But I'm totally yours and HeMo's biggest fan, ever."

Naya's lip jutts out in defeat, and she feels the emotion sink through her body as she sees a few more bodies disappear into the tunnel connecting to the plane. A single tear streams down her cheek as all hope vanishes from her life, and she wonders how she's supposed to go on without the blonde dancer she so badly yearns for.

"Why?" The security guard asks, furrowing her eyebrows at the Latina.

Naya breathes in deeply, feeling the oxygen sink into every crevice available in her lungs and squeezes her eyes shut.

"I'm in love with someone, and I know this is a complete fucking cliche, and despite being an actress I feel like I'm being filmed right now in some corny chick flick, but they're about to get on that plane,"

She punctuates with a point of her finger to the plane and the queue diminishing ever-so quickly,

"And if they leave I know there'll be no chance for us."

Milly, the security guard obviously feels the Latina's pain and brings her hand up cautiously to the brunettes shoulder.

"Look girl, I'm really not supposed to do this, but this one time, I'm gonna let you past so you can go get your guy."

Naya grins largely at the black woman and throws her arms around her neck, hugging her in a tight embrace.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now Milly."

The black woman returns the hug and pulls away, "Go."

Naya scrambles under the rope, way too impatient to wait for the security guard to unclip it and darts for the queue. But before she does, she turns and flicks her head over her shoulder to stare at Milly.

"Milly?"

The security guard drops her jaw to the floor once more, and turns, "Yeah?"

"It's Heather, by the way. I love her."

Milly's eyes widen even further and Naya grins before shooting off towards the gate where she hopes Heather will be. She can hear the security shout 'I knew it' and can almost feel the punch in the air.

* * *

><p><em>"Why don't you like Taylor?" Heather asked as she laid back against the lounger. <em>

_Naya sat up, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head as she turned to marvel at her best friends body, covered only by a very skimpy baby blue bikini. They were in Hawaii on a relaxation holiday with Dianna, Lea, Cory and Telly. She felt her mouth run dry and she swallowed heavily, completely forgetting the dancers question._

_"What?"_

_Heather giggled and sat up the tiniest bit, turning her head to stare at Naya, who was in a bright pink bikini, through dark brown aviators. "Why don't you like Taylor?"_

_"Who said I don't?" Naya retorted, tearing her gaze away from the muscles flexing in Heather's stomach as she twisted to grab the lotion on the side table. _

_She focused on a couple walking hand in hand down the beach, smiling and laughing with each other and she suddenly had an image of her and Heather doing the same thing._

_"Well?" The dancer interrupted, rubbing the white lotion over her toned arms._

_Naya bit her bottom lip and tried to tihnk of a reason why she didn't like the guy. The first time she'd met him was when he'd been walking around on the set looking rather confused, and she'd approached him asking what was wrong. They laughed and joked, and when he said he knew Heather, Naya had brought him to her trailer. It was only when he embraced the surprised dancer and kissed her with ferocity that the Latina felt the anger and hate bubble inside her stomach._

_"I just don't like the way he treats you." Naya shrugged her shoulders._

_Heather pushed her own aviators ontop of her head and gazed at the brunette with questioning cerulean orbs. "You don't like the way he treats me?"_

_"Nope." Naya said non-chalantly as she relaxed back into the lounger, raising her knee and allowing the sun to cover every inch of her body._

_"He doesn't treat me badly." Heather challenged, struggling to reach a certain place on her back as her elbow twisted awkwardly beside her head._

_Naya scoffed and remembered their encounter a few weeks ago when they'd kissed. The Latina licked her lips and remembered the fury she felt when Heather had told them she was crying and whimpering on the sofa because of _him.

_"Yeah, sure." The Latina replied sarcastically, trying to wish away the tingle that still remained on her lips from Heather's kiss._

_The blonde raised an eyebrow and giggled, "Can you help?"_

_Naya sat up and swung her legs over the side, pushing up off the lounger and standing awkwardly beside her best friends lounger. It was only then she realised what Heather was asking._

_"Here." Heather said, pushing the bottle of lotion into Naya's hands. "You'll be able to see where I can't reach."_

_The Latina swallowed harshly, watching the sun gleam on the tanned skin of her best friend and she watched the blonde shuffle further down the seat, allowing room for Naya to sit behind her. The brunette watched the ripples in the dancers back move and she was momentarily entranced by the graciousness in which the blonde moved._

_"We haven't got all day Nay." Heather teased, grabbing the Latina's hand and pulling her down. Naya straddled the lounger behind her and shuffled closer, before emptying some of the lotion on her hands and rubbing it into the oh-so soft skin of her best friend._

_It took everything she had not to jump on her best friend. She didn't know why she was having this reaction, but she put it down to the fact she hadn't had sex in over three months. So instead, she shook it off and put her mind to something else. Before she knew it, she was done and Heather was now facing her._

_"Thank you Nay Nay." The blonde said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Naya's cheek._

_The Latina placed her sunglasses back on and shoved her straw hat on, trying to conceal the very unsubtle flush that spread across her cheek at the touch. _

_"Uh- no problem." She replied, standing up and heading back to her own lounger._

_That was the moment when she realised how sexually attracted she was to her best friend. And how long this two week holiday was going to feel with Heather spending 80% of it in incredibly skimpy clothes._

* * *

><p>She sprints towards the line and as she does a lanky air steward steps forward, widening his eyes at the realisation of who the Latina is, but shrinks his expression back to a normal one.<p>

"Ticket please." He says, smiling at Naya as if she was any normal person.

"You know who I am, I can tell by the hidden expression where you're wanting to go 'OH MY GOD NAYA RIVERA', and I need to know if my best friend Heather Morris has come through here."

The man widens his eyes and drops his jaw in the same way Milly did. Naya stares insistently at the steward and awaits his answer. "Unfortunately no Miss Rivera."

The Latina's heart sinks once again, and right now she's pretty damn tired of feeling the same drop everytime she hears something she doesn't want too. Her shoulders shrink and her back hunches over in disappointment.

More tears form behind her eyes, and she restrains them, causing her eyelids to ache at the attempt as one drips down her tanned cheek.

"Naya?" A soft voice calls.

The brunette immediately feels her heart lighten and she turns to see Heather standing with a surprised expression pasting her face.

"Heather." Naya breathes, taking a few steps forward to minimise the gap between them.

"What are you doing here?" The dancer questions, gripping tighter on her wheeled suitcase that's standing idley beside her.

Naya realises it's now or never and inhales deeply. She can feel the anticipation in the air as the words form on the tip of her tongue. Her heart is still pounding against her ribcage, and she feels so vulnerable as Heather crooks her head to the side in the adorable way she always had. The Latina squeezes her eyes shut and reaches out to grasp the dancers free hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you Heather."

She breathes, biting down on her lip.

"I love you, and I'm pretty sure I always have. I know you broke up with Taylor, and I know you think moving away is going to make everything easier, but it's not. I don't know what's gotten into me in the last few weeks, and I only started dating Mark because I was just being so Santana about our situation."

Heather's eyes flutter and well up, and before she can speak Naya presses a finger to her lips, silently asking for allowance to continue, which the dancer obliges too.

"When I first read your Fitness article, I could literally feel my heart breaking. I don't think I realised it before, or I just didn't want too, but reading what you said just ate me up. I hated the fact that you wanted to marry him and have kids with him. And then you tried to kiss me, and it took everything I had not to give in because all I've wanted to do since I've met you is kiss you. But I respected you, and I still do, so I never allowed my feelings to get in the way of yours and Taylors relationship because I knew how happy you were."

The blondes eyes tear up, and a few single drops leave a salty track down her pale cheek as the escape her ducts. She releases her suitcase and wipes them away with the sleeve of her cardigan and then returns it back to her side where Naya takes it, and laces their fingers together, pulling their bodies closer.

The Latina allows the tears to escape her own eyes, and soon enough their both crying in the middle of the airport, clutching eachothers hands frantically like there's no tomorrow.

"I always liked to think that you loved me too, but I thought it was just wishful thinking. Then when you tried to kiss me, and I knew you felt it too. It wasn't like that time when you and Taylor had the argument, and we kissed. That was a comforting friendly kiss, but I knew from that day that you felt something for me, even though you were with him.

"I'm not going to pretend like I'm the innocent one, because we're both as bad as each other. All I can say is, is that I love you Heather. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world, and I just don't care what anyone else thinks, because you're the one."

Naya never really got what Santana felt towards Brittany, but as she unknowingly repeats her words - she can feel the true emotional impact on her chest.

"Please don't move to London. I can't handle you going away. I need you, more than you need me. And I'm okay with that - but I just _have_ to have you here. I don't know what I'd do if you left. Please, stay with me. Stay." Naya pleads, bringing their hands up to her mouth and pressing a quick kiss to the back of Heather's hands.

She stares into glistening blue eyes that are shading with sadness expectantly as Heather is obviously trying to find the right words to say. The blue eyes flicker down to their hands where Naya is cradling them by her heart and then back up to Naya's dark brown orbs. The Latina can feel Heather's heart pounding against her chest, as well as her own.

"I-I… I can't do this." Heather says after a few seconds of silence, dipping her head and removing the locked stare.

Naya can feel the firework explode in her torso, sending spirals and sparks of pain around her body. "Why?"

"I just can't."

Heather drops her hands, unlacing their fingers and returning her grip on her bag. The Latina watches as the dancer steps passed her and towards the gate, and feels her stomach and heart twist excruciatingly painfully at the sight.

Her mind is screaming at her to let the blonde go, but her heart overrides her natural cold-hearted instincts.

"Heather?" Naya calls through a dry mouth, her voice breaking at the end. "Please? Don't"

The blonde turns, and blinks slowly, clenching her jaw as she penetrates Naya's heart with a single glance, shattering it like it's just a pane of glass. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Shiiiiit guys, I know, cliffhanger. Apologies.<strong>

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**As much as I hate to finish this fic, it had to come to and end at some point. I've really really **_**really**_** loved writing this, and considering the feedback from all you guys, it's been pretty damn easy too aswell!**

**Thank you guys! Love you, as always!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: HEYA FIC NOT BRITTANA!<strong>

**Summary:** Naya reads HeMo's interview from Fitness magazine. A short fic about her reaction, and the aftermath of it.

**Rating: **T

**Words: **5829

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Glee, let alone the wonderful cast. This isn't true, and it's just an idea (unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>And They Say Reading Is Good For You:<br>Chapter Ten**

Heather's face burned into Naya's brain, like a little clip, the image of the blonde mouthing _I'm sorry_ from the bottom of the tunnel, clutching her baggage and walking away from the Latina tugged at her fragile heart, pulling her frail heartstrings and tearing apart her soul.

She doesn't cry as she walks out of LAX Airport, wrapping her arms around her small frame and hugging tightly. She imagines the arms to be Heather's, but it doesn't bring anymore comfort to her as she wonders how everything just got so _fucked up._

Several flashes appear around her, but she doesn't even both to look up as microphones are shoved in front of her face and pictures are taken of her fragile state. Instead, she pushes past the several bodies and out the sliding glass doors, arriving at her Range Rover which is still horribly parked inside a taxi cab waiting lane.

Naya climbs in, shutting the door and blocking out every photographer and journalist just itching to get the gossip on her brash actions as she sprinted through the airport, demanding entrance without a ticket. She doesn't even know if anyone witnessed her and Heather's exchange, and at the moment, she really couldn't care less. Luckily, the tinted windows block anyone snapping a pic as she turns on the engine with weak arms and slowly drives off through the LA traffic.

The journey is slow and treacherous, several billboards with _Glee_ promotions with the love of her life pasted on them, seem to appear more than regularly and Naya exhales heavily, feeling the weight on her chest crush her brittle heart just that little bit more as images of Heather race through her mind.

As she slumps further into her chair, edging the tiniest bit forward in the crowded traffic, she thinks about her sudden rush to the airport, like she was in some crappy chick flick, ready to tell the girl of her dreams how madly she in love with her she is. And how the woman smiles brightly, returning the exclamation with eternal devotion and a kiss that would cause emotion explosions and aching hearts, making the audience wish they had that.

However for Naya, her movie certainly didn't play out the way she hoped. She'd wished that Heather would declare her love for her, tell her Taylor was a thing of the past and that she'd always known about the Latina's feelings, because she'd felt them too. But instead, the brunette had been greated with an apologetic expression and heart breaking words. Not exactly what she'd planned out.

The thought of this just made Naya's face contort into a depressed expression, and chest deflate in defeat as the heartache pounded against her decrepit organ once more.

_So much for my happy ending._

* * *

><p>Before she knew what she was doing, the Latina had exited a convenience store armed with a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka and pack of 20 Marlboro Reds. She'd traded in her usual Newport Lights for something she knew would damage her physically, as her emotions were pretty much shot to hell.<p>

_If I'm gonna do it, might as well be thorough_. She thought to herself as she climbs back into the car. Purchasing the items had completely passed her mind, and as she revved the engine again, heading back to the set, reality set in and her phone buzzes. She see's _Agron_ flash on the LCD screen, and presses the red button, screening the call.

Naya pulls into the Paramount parking lot, and returns her car to her alloted space next to her trailer. She watches a flash of blonde and brown hair walk across the set, clutching hands and laughing sweetly together. Her heart sinks even further than before as she realises it's Lea and Dianna.

_Lea got her girl then_, she thinks as she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She climbs out the car, grabbing the brown paper bag containing the liquor and cigarettes, and heads to her trailer where a note is stuck to the door.

**Naya, scene at 8:15 with Karen. Be there.  
>Ian.<strong>

The Latina furrows her eyebrows at the name, but then realises she's the 'new Brittany'. Naya sighs and blinks several times, wishing the unshed tears away as they brim against her dark brown orbs as she knows no-one could ever replace the beautiful, cheery blonde that managed to lighten even her darkest of days.. She manages successfully and takes in a deep breath, feeling the oxygen reaching every crevice of her strangled lungs, yanking painfully in the process.

Her body feels numb, she can see the wind blowing gently against the trees, and the tiny drops of rain drip down her trailer door as they escape the heavens - but she can't feel them as the weather impact her body.

Her chest feels empty, like a part of her is missing. And she knows, a part of her _is_ missing. Everyone knows that her and Heather were _always_ a two shot, they were always together, on screen and off, and in the last few weeks, the relationship they'd built up over the past few years had been torn down by a stupid magazine article.

* * *

><p>She steps into set shivering, and she notices the goosebumps covering every inch of her tanned arms. Surely, this means she should be cold, but the empty feeling overrides it, and once again she feels nothing. The bald director walks up to her, scowling as he takes in the brunettes appearance and says something to her, which completely misses Naya's attention as he nudges her towards the make-up room.<p>

After Gina, her make-up artist roaming over her face, coating it in foundation and mascara, she's pushed into the changing room and dressed in a Cheerios outfit. Then she's led back onto the set where a blonde with ugly bluey/green eyes is staring at her with a large grin, standing idley by one of the cameramen, scanning over her script.

"Naya! Hey!" She shouts as she waves frantically, the Latina forces a smile and somehow, her feet manage to take her in the direction of the 'choir room'.

"Hi." She croaks out, not wanting to be rude.

The blonde smiles, and Naya feels her heart tug as she realises things are never going to be the same again, not without _her._

"We've got a scene in a few minutes."

Naya nods and checks her phone which reads 8:13. She forces another weak smile and brushes past her, taking a seat and hunching over in her frozen state. She wraps her arms around her legs as her knees are brought up to her chest, and she leans her chin on her trembling kneecaps.

"Nay?" A voice calls, the Latina glances up slowly, taking in the figures of Lea and Dianna and she looks back down. "Hon?"

Lea leans forward and brushes her palm against the Latina's olive shoulder, which shys away under the touch. "Naya?"

The brunette darts up, taking in the concerned and worried expressions of her two best friends. As they examine the broken Latina, their faces both morph simultaneously into an apologetic/sympathetic expression. They take a quick glance at each other before taking a seat either side of Naya and wrapping her into a tight embrace.

This takes away the last ounce of strength restraining the tears and the Latina allows the salty droplets to leak out of her eyes.

"S-She doesn't w-want m-me." She sputters as the tears pour out.

The embrace tightens and Dianna presses a soft, comforting kiss to Naya's temple, "You don't have to talk about it babe."

Naya nods and continues to sob as the mascara runs down her cheek. Her two best friends continue to hug her until another presence is known. The Latina looks up and catches a glance of the masculine face, pasted with the same concerned and worried expression the blonde and brunette beside her were sporting minutes ago.

"Naya, I think you need to go home. Forget the scene today." He says sympathetically, resting his palm on top of the Latina's shaking forearm.

She swallows some of the tears and tastes sadness as it bites on the back of her tongue, "B-But, Ry-Ryan a-an-and I-Ian-"

"I'll deal with them. Just, please, go home Naya."

Naya smiles weakly, whimpering as he leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. She's not entirely sure if everyones aware of her reasons behind the sobbing, but considering she's never broken down on set before, (it's always been in the comfort of her trailer), it wouldn't be that hard to see how troubled and hurt she is.

So she nods, still crying and allows her two best friends to loosen their grip, but continuing to hold her as they wrap an arm each, around her shoulder.

"O-Okay." She sniffs as Lea and Dianna smile sadly at the director, who gives them a nod in response.

The Latina can feel her eyes swelling and puffing with each tear, but she doesn't care as she's guided into Naya's Range Rover and driven off into the streets of LA, with her head in Lea's lap in the backseat.

Every now and then she manages to clear the recurring blur from her eyelids, and watches the loving yet sad gaze between the two actresses whose happy ending clearly came to. This only causes more whimpers and sobs to escape her broken chest and she buries her head deeper into Lea's jean-cladded thighs.

Within ten minutes, she's being helped into her apartment by Dianna who whispered to Lea to park the car in the underground lot. The blonde leads her in the foyer, glaring off any questioning faces and heads to the elevator. When the door pings, Naya assumes their at her floor and is left to temporarily lean against the wall crying, as Dianna unlocks the door.

A click on the door is the only thing to notify the Latina the doors opened and she turns to the blonde who's motioning for her to enter the apartment. She darts her gaze between the dark apartment and Dianna, before flickering quickly over her shoulder to Lea who's carefully walking up behind the two women.

She brings her hand up to her face, wiping the mascara smudges off her cheek and onto her trembling skin before standing straight.

"I'm good."

Her two best friends share a disbelieving look as their lace their fingers together and stare at the Latina, raising the same eyebrows with curiosity. "Nay, you know that's not true."

"Please." Naya pleads, as she shakes her head slowly. "I need to be alone."

Lea squeezes Dianna's hand, and manages to shake her out of her knowing stupor before leaning in to her ear. Naya doesn't hear what the brunette says, but the blonde nods and smiles sadly at the Latina. "Okay Nay."

The Latina returns the depressing smile and glances down to the brown paper bag Lea's clutching. "Can I?"

The brunette looks down to the bag and back up to the taller brunette who's almost begging her for the contents. "Sure Nay."

Naya feels her heart squeeze painfully as she recieves two hugs from her best friends, and watches them walk down the hall hand in hand, happy. Images of _her blonde_ pop into her head and she scrunches up her face in an agonising twist, feeling her stomach and heart mimick the movement.

She pushes fully off the wall and slumps towards the open door, grasping the brown paper bag concealing the items she needs to wash away even the tiniest bit of pain that's currently torturing her body. Before the door's even shut, she's grabbed the packet of cigarettes and opened the bottle of vodka, swigging it heavily and allowing it to slide down the back of her throat, burning it in the process.

The Latina winces and throws down her keys, which apparently she'd had in her hand and they land with a loud thud on the hardwood floor. She examines her dark apartment, squinting as she notices how lonely she really is, and the throb returns, beating harder than usual. She can feel herself being dragged down, and before her back hits the wall and she slides down it, she takes another large gulp of the liquor and twists her head, clicking it in the process.

Naya pushes off the wall, not bothering with the light as she realises seeing herself highlighted definitely wouldn't do her any good. So instead she unwraps the plastic off the cigarettes and takes one out, feeling the alcohol take effect on her body as she sways slightly. She braces herself by pressing her hand against the back of the sofa, and places the cigarette in between her dry lips and lets it sag as she heads towards the balcony.

She passes the kitchen island, bumping her hip against it painfully on the way as she can't see where she's going due to the lack of light, until she reaches the sliding glass doors. Her free hand finds their way to the lock and click it open, allowing the cool LA breeze flow into her apartment. The Latina steps out into the evening air and closes her eyes, glancing up to a plane flying overhead. Her heart tugs painfully once more and she rests her head back as far as it can go, wishing internally she had Heather in her arms right then and there.

The brunette digs inside her pockets, in search of a lighter, and to her disappointment she doesn't have one. So she steps back into the apartment, slamming her foot down a little harder than necessary and approaches her kitchen. She rummages through the drawers, pushing Chinese menus and corks with a quarter lodged into it, around, remembering Heather's insistent nagging that doing so would bring the Latina luck.

With another heavy pressure push against her chest, she finds a box of matches and grabs them, before turning around to head towards the apartment. She steps to the side of the island, so she's half in the living room and half out of it when something catches her eye.

* * *

><p>Naya narrows her eyes, leaning her head forward to focus on the thing and her heart stops temporarily. She swallows heavily and realises what it is, causing the bottle to slid out of her hand, and crash into a thousand pieces on the floor, whilst her mouth drops slack, and the cigarette follows the liquor, joining it on the floor. Her shoulders sag and she gazes at piercing blue eyes that are staring back at her, which almost seem illuminated in the darkness of the apartment.<p>

"H-he-hea-" She sputters, watching the eyes rise from their position in the corner of the darkened apartment where one of her sofa's lay. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, knowing how painful it's going to be when she wakes up from the dream, and that the shorter the dream, the shorter the agony.

The dancer steps into the centre of the room, clasping her hands together in front of her and bitting her lip nervously as the moonlight highlights her body.

"Naya." She whispers, squeezing her eyes shut as a single tear drops out of her right eye.

The Latina's heart clenches at the realisation that the dancer is _really_ there and she stumbles backwards into the doorframe of the kitchen. The blonde takes a step forward instinctively, reaching out as if she's going to steady the Latina when Naya raises one hand in a 'stop' motion.

"What-" She punctuates her sentence with a gulp and turns to stare into deep, cerulean eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Heather ignores the brunettes hand and takes a few steps forward, batting away the hand with her own and allowing her fingertips to linger over the olive skin a little longer than needed. She opens her mouth to respond to Naya's question when the Latina interrupts her,

"You're supposed to be on a plane to London. You're supposed to have left by now." Naya says, clenching her jaw as she steps across the broken glass and into the living room.

The dancer takes a tentative step forward, joining the Latina until she's left about two metres between the two women. She dips her head, examining the space in between them which is filled with unspoken words and broken emotions and allows another tear to escape. Naya's guts twist as she restrains the urge to comfort the blonde. She watches as Heather's throat rises and falls as she swallows loudly.

"I know. But I just couldn't do it." Heather says finally, after the lengthy silence, which produced thousands of memories that burned into the Latina's mind.

"Why?"

The brunette watches Heather's chest inflate and deflate as she takes a deep breath, and steps forward, minimising the gap to about a metre wide. "Because of you."

"M-Me?" Naya repeats, feeling her chest lighten word by word.

Even though it wasn't a declaration of love, just the mere presence of the dancer was relieving some of the pressure that'd built up on her chest over the last few hours. Heather tilts her head to the side, taking in the full extent of her actions on the Latina as she examines the puffy, swollen, red rings surrounding Naya's broken, brown orbs and the blotched cheeks from some intense crying.

"Where have you been?" Heather asks, raising one eyebrow.

Naya stares incredulously at her, dropping her mouth into an 'o' shape. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

The dancer shrugs and nods, which the Latina scowls at, "On set. I've been on set."

"You've kept me waiting." Heather comments, twiddling with her thumbs as she intensely stares at them.

Naya raises both eyebrows, mulling over the statement in her head. "What?"

"I've been here for like an hour." The dancer says non-challantly, causing the Latina's to flip and twist with pain and butterflies simultaneously. "Did you know taking a specially hired helicopter from LAX to here takes about three minutes?"

The brunettes mouth drops, and she can feel her facial muscles aching at her changes in emotions. The anger is bubbling inside the pit of her stomach, but the butterflies are accompanying them, creating a mix of feelings which confuses Naya as she doesn't know how to react.

"That's what you have to say?" Naya questions, flipping her hands into the air and back down again with fury as a smile tugs at her lips. She turns her back to the blonde, not wanting her to see the conflict in her emotions.

"You get off a plane that's heading for London, just to tell me how long the _fucking helicopter_ takes to get here!"

Heather flinches at the anger edging the brunettes tone, and burns a hole into the back of Naya's raven hair with her piercing azure orbs.

"No." She says strongly.

Naya turns and narrows her eyes, taking an angry step towards the dancer with her fists balled tightly into her side. "Then what Heather? I really don't have time for your mind games."

The dancer crooks her head to the side and narrows her eyes, glancing down to Naya's lips quickly and then back up to burning mocha orbs.

"You do an interview about how much you want babies and to marry Taylor, then you try to kiss me, then you freak out and scare the hell out of me and break my heart. Then we talk it out, you ignore me, I get my heart broken, _again, _and then suddenly you're engaged to him!"

By this time Naya's pacing around the small space surrounded by her sofa's that contains her and Heather, shaking her head and feeling every penetration as the painful memories escape her mouth.

"Then you decide to fucking move to London, with some bullshit excuse that you got a job offer there when there's absolutely _nothing_ wrong with your current one, without telling me, which broke my heart even more."

"And to top it all off, I come to the fucking airport and basically confess my undying love for you, which you _throw back in my face_ and then leave to get on the plane! Which ultimately ends up in me wanting to smoke and drown away my depression and you turn up in my fucking apartment, saying _I've_ kept _you_ waiting, and all you have to tell me is that it takes three fucking minutes to get from the fucking airport to my fucking apartment!"

Naya breathes out, not realising she'd said the whole thing without taking a single breath and she doubles over, spying the broken glass shards spread across the hardwood floor and she mentally curses herself for not putting the bottle down.

_So __**not**__ what you should be thinking about right now._

She glances up to see blue orbs staring at her, with a blank expression canvasing it. Naya narrows her eyes and clenches her jaw, watching the cogs turn in the blondes brain as she processes the Latina's words.

"No."

"No?" Naya repeats.

"No, that's not all I have to tell you."

The Latina straightens up and watches the dancer take a step forward, reaching out her pale hands and taking the brunettes, which unball at the simple touch. Naya closes her eyes slowly and inhales the heavenly scent of her best friend and feels it wrap around her heart, tightening, but not uncomfortably. The feeling is unfamiliar, but somehow not unexpected.

"Then what Hemo, because I really don't think I can take anymore pain."

The blonde licks her lips and brings their intertwined fingers up to the Latina's face, brushing away a lock that'd fallen somewhere in her little rant. She tilts the brunettes sunken face up, and stares her in the eyes, flickering between the two and seeing through the tears and deep into her soul.

"I'm in love with you Naya." She breathes. "And I know now, that I always have."

Naya inhales sharply, allowing a small gasp to escape her lips as she stares into bright blue eyes. She studies them closely, and see's the sincerity shading behind her favourite orbs and her heart smiles. Her mind is racing, her heart is pounding a thousands beats to a minute and she knows Heather can feel it, because a small smile graces the dancers face.

The Latina can feel her stomach flipping and heart fluttering, but there's a nagging feeling itching at the back of her throat, tugging on her heartstrings demanding for an explanation.

She pulls away from the blonde, backing up one step and creating a larger space between the two. Instantly Heather's face falls, and a questioning look covers her face. Naya can feel herself regretting the movement, knowing her body is yearning to be wrapped up inside the blondes, but her mind is yelling at her, and it's too loud to just pass by.

She dips her head, to stare at her hands whilst they're fiddling with the bracelet. Her heart smiles when she realises its the one Heather had given her on her 24th birthday. The strings on her heart tugs tighter, restricting the blood and causing it to faulter momentarily.

"Don't lie." Naya says, it comes out a little harsher than intended but she can feel the walls rising once again. In some ways playing Santana was perfect, because they were so alike in _so_ many ways.

Heather shuffles her weight onto her right leg, and runs her palm up and down her arm in a self-soothing gesture. "I'm not."

"The article-"

"Was a lie." Heather interjects, the brunette can hear the honesty lacing her tone.

Naya immediately furrows her brows and narrows her eyes as she looks to the blonde with a silent question. The dancer takes a confident step forward and runs her hands down the Latina's tanned arms, until she reaches her fingers where she laces her own with them.

"Naya, I did have an interview with Fitness. That's true, but the words that journalist put in were a _complete lie_."

The Latina looks up to see a silent confirmation from the blonde for her to continue. Naya nods and dips her head once more.

"It was the weekend when we were at Chez Cherez in NY, out partying, do you remember? And I got a call from Louise,"

Naya tilts her head up and crooks her head to the side,

"You know, my publicist." Heather comments. Naya nods and licks her lips, and bares her ears for the dancers explanation.

The Latina remembered clearly because that was the time she saw Heather and Taylor grinding up against each other, and due to the free bar, from about 2am til 9am, she'd had her head hanging over the toilet. She shudders at the memory, but feels Heather's thumb rub reassuring circles on the back of her head, and she instantly relaxes.

"Anyway, I got a call from Louise when we got back to the hotel and apparently a journalist from Fitness called Patty Martinez wanted to interview me. Taylor started yelling at me and telling me that my job was more important than he was, and that wanted me to give up acting because it was affecting my relationship with him. I told him no, and he just went crazy. We argued for most of the night, and he decided to drop a bomb on me and tell me he wanted kids and that he wanted to marry me _so bad_."

Heather shuffles uncomfortably, as if she didn't want to be retelling the story. But instead she straightens her back and inhales deeply.

"I walked down to the lobby to find the journalist sitting in the brasserie, um Ca Va? I think it was. Anyway, I sat down next to her and I was completely exhausted, I could literally barely hold my head up. So I ordered a coffee, and all that and then she when she asked me why I was so low on energy, I didn't mean too, but I just splurted out that I'd been out partying and then stayed up all night because I was arguing with Taylor."

Naya breathes in deeply, wincing internally everytime _his_ name left her perfect lips. She sniffs in, realising tears are starting to seep out the corner of her eyes, and she wipes them with the back of her own hand, which is still connected to Heathers.

"I tried to cover up by saying how mad I was at myself, and that it was just New York doing it to me and sleeping 10 hours every night for the next four days would probably make up for it. But then she literally started like pressuring me into talking about Taylor and what the argument was about. I barely had a clue what I was saying I was that tired, and I even forgot to swallow a mouthful of coffee I was that exhausted, and it ended up just dribbling down my chin."

The dancers lets out a small giggle, which Naya joins in with at the image. Heather sighs as she watches the Latina's face crinkle and she leans forward, pressing a kiss to the brunettes forehead. Naya looks up and realises just how close their faces are, their noses nearly brushing and hot breath blanketing each others faces. Naya feels the overwhelming urge to decrease the space, and let their lips do the talking, but her heart tugs, knowing it wouldn't be the best idea.

They're staring deep into each others eyes, mocha brown swirling with cerulean blue and just for a few seconds, they forget everything as the adoration becomes present in both set of eyes. Heather pulls away, clearing her throat, and Naya knows as much as she'd like to completely forget about the conversation and do what they've both been itching to do for so long, ever since the first time, the dancer's doing the same thing.

"Naya, the journalist complete twisted my words, and I guess it elicited the reaction she'd hoped for considering the uproar of all our fans."

The Latina narrows her eyes, almost scalding herself for knowing that everything she'd been through had been because of some stupid journalist twisting Heather's words. She looks up into bright blue eyes, once again asking for allowance to continue, which she nods too.

"Nay, I haven't been _in_ love with Taylor for such a long time and I can't remember the last time he gave me the feeling you do whenever we touch, I can't remember the last time I actually _wanted_ to see him. And I hate myself for hurting you the way I did, and I know I shouldn't have tried to make it work with him when I knew my heart just didn't belong there anymore. But the fact is,"

Heather punctuates by releasing one of their hands and tilting the Latina's chin up to gaze deeply into each others eyes once more,

"Is that my heart has has belonged with _you_ for longer than I can remember. I love you Naya. I just... love you."

The dancer shrugs and breaks the eye contact by looking down at their perfectly fitting hands. She watches Heather as the blue orbs scan their fingers, marvelling at how they just clicked together, in every sense of the word. It was as if their hands were moulded around each other, the spaces fitted the dancers slender fingers perfectly, as if they're soulmates.

Naya can't help but feel elated by the electricity flowing in her chest. She can feel her heart swelling with the dancers words as they repeat themselves over and over again. She tries to summon anything in her mind as a response, the words muddle up and twist into so many different sentences it's almost overwhelming.

The brunette knows this is the moment in one of those movies where she should respond with some type of declaration, explaining how much she really loves Heather. But when the words come to her, she almost kicks herself at how simple they really are.

She glances up to lock eyes with worrying blue orbs, and lips that are being bitten down on nervously when she allows the corners of her mouth to curl up into a small smile.

"I love you too." Naya responds.

Heather grins and the Latina reaches up, bringing their clasped hands to the blondes cheek where she brushes a loose curl behind the dancers ear, leaving her olive fingers to linger across the soft, silky skin. Heather leans into the touch and closes her eyes slowly, and this moment feels like the definition of perfect to the Latina.

"Heather" Naya whispers breathlessly, the dancer opens her eyes.

The Latina inhales deeply, and she watches as Heather mimicks the movement. The brunette pulls the other womans body closer, pressing them flush together as their noses brush. The dancer can hear the quivering gasp escaping the smaller woman's lips and she takes this as a confirmation for the much needed action running through both of their brains.

Naya feels the blonde lean forward, allowing their noses to brush once more before Heather ducks her head the tiniest bit, placing their lips at the same height. The Latina inhales slowly, allowing the intoxicating scent of her best friend to fill her lungs and she smiles weakly, closing her eyes as the blonde comes in the smallest bit closer.

The brunette feels the dancers lips to ghost over her own cautiously, and she slowly licks her lips, moistening them in order for what she knows is about to happen. She can feel the hesitation flowing off the blondes body, and Naya breathes in once more, closing in the distance and holding her lips to Heathers. She tastes the sweet and unique flavour she's been yearning for for all these years, she still remembers them from the first time, but something feels different about this kiss.

It's not like the last one, this one is brimming with emotions, it's something that movie endings are made of. She's in her own personal cliched chick flick and she doesnt' even care, this is the best part of the movie. The ultimate climax. Where everyone knows from here out, the love they share is going to overcome anything that blocks their path, because it's filled with such intensity and strength, and it's knocked down everything before.

Naya smiles into the kiss and parts her lips slightly, allowing Heather's to slide in between hers and she sucks lightly, earning a moan from the blonde. Their hands release and Naya wraps her arms around the blondes waist, pulling them together tighter as their mouths move in sync, rellishing in each others flavour. The Latina can feel the blonde smile as the corners of her lips turn up, but she tilts her head, deepening the kiss as the long, slender fingers tangle in dark raven hair, securing their faces together.

It's like nothing else Naya's ever experienced, she's had plenty of practice, but no-one has _ever_ made her feel this way. It's like there are never ending shocks sparking inside her nerves, allowing jolts of power to serge through her body and flow into the blonde. They've clicked emotionally and physically, joining in every way humanly possible. It's like a never ending circle, the electricity passes between the two as their heads tilt, allowing even more access to each others lips.

Naya can feel the blondes heart pounding under the touch, and a perfect tongue sweeps against the inside of her bottom lip, seeking entrance which the Latina gladly accepts. Within seconds their tongues meet, massaging one another in a rhythm that seemed rehearsed, it was that easy. It was so simple kissing Heather, and she questions herself wondering why they hadn't been doing it all along. It isn't like they needed more proof, but this would definitely be strong evidence that they were soul mates, that they were _meant to be._

The brunette can feel the future being planned ahead, she can see public events and signs saying 'I knew all along'. She can see the grins on everyones faces as they marvel at the two women who are so obviously head over heels in love with each other, finally get their happy ending.

They stand, kissing for several minutes until they have to part for oxygen. Heather slides her hands around the Latina's neck, and rests their foreheads together before cupping her cheeks and placing a sweet, soft peck to Naya's lips.

"This is it, you know." Heather whispers, her eyes burning adoringly into Naya's gleaming coffee ones. "Me and you. No-one else. No complications."

Naya feels her heart inflate once again, she didn't think it was humanly possible to feel this good without some type of illegal narcotic. She nods, rolls her forehead against the blondes gently and giggles lightly.

"This is it. Me and you. Forever." Naya replies, kissing the tip of the dancers nose gently before returning back to their original position.

Heather grins and bits down on her bottom lip, tasting the trace of the Latina's unique taste on her lips."Forever and a day."

And their lips return as a confirmation of their love-laced words, where they'll inevitably stay for eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All you guys reviews have made it possible for writing this fic! I love you all! And thank you so much for sticking with this story! It's truly been an honour!<strong>

**Please review and leave your comments! Love you!**


End file.
